


醫療部執行守則

by Akiswlf



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiswlf/pseuds/Akiswlf
Summary: 狼人獵人與他的醫療官，吸血鬼還有他的獵人男朋友放閃的故事





	1. Chapter 1

醫療部執行守則，其一  
醫療部現分為教育組及醫療組。教育組詳則請查閱教育組行政要點。

考核結束之後，他們就這樣成天無所事事的待在家裏。金元弼倒是很澈底的生了場大病，發了高燒，在床上硬生生躺了幾天。  
「讓你不好好休息。」朴晟鎮心疼的替他把額頭上的汗水擦掉：「現在只好強迫你好好睡一場了。」  
「我這幾天睡得都要抵過了。」金元弼笑了出來：「沒事啦，不就是場感冒嗎？」  
「不准你這麼說，你不舒服我就是會心疼。」朴晟鎮板起臉說：「你要多多照顧好自己，知道沒？」  
「知道了。」金元弼抓住朴晟鎮放在他額頭上的手掌，貼到自己的臉頰上，閉上眼睛。  
「你還在燒。」朴晟鎮碎念道：「藥沒有效嗎？」  
「沒有那麼快啦，才剛把藥吃下去而已。」金元弼還是握著他的手：「哥，講故事給我聽好不好？」  
「都多大了還要聽故事才能睡著啊。」朴晟鎮忍不住笑起來，卻也想起小時候，金元弼每次感冒也都是這樣蹭在他身邊，央求他講故事給他聽。  
「講嘛。」金元弼沒有否認，只淡淡的扯開一個笑容。  
「你想起小時候了對吧。」朴晟鎮把手抽起來，替他把黏在臉頰上的頭髮撥開：「想聽什麼故事？獵人拯救了小男孩的故事，還是獵人跟醫官談戀愛的故事？」  
「你什麼時候變得這麼油腔滑調了我都不知道？跟永晛哥學的？」金元弼嫌棄的睜開眼睛，皺起眉頭瞪了朴晟鎮一眼：「不過確實啦，人老了總是會回憶起以前的事。」  
「你也沒有多老。」朴晟鎮戳戳他的額頭：「你想起來哪一次？」  
「那次吧，就是爸媽都出去任務了，只剩我們兩個在家的那次。」  
金元弼大概是在十歲左右來到朴家的。是一個說大不大，說小也不小的年紀。有些不懂事，但也已經開始懂得人情世故，知道死亡是怎麼一回事，也開始了解現實的殘酷。在經歷了那次大屠殺，作為金家唯一一個存活下來的小孩他不得不堅強起來。如果他至今仍保有作為弟弟的赤子之心也許都是朴晟鎮的功勞。  
朴晟鎮的爸媽都是狼人獵人，這也是為什麼他們可以及時把金元弼給救了下來，收養他成為他們家第三個小孩。而金元弼提起的那次，是在國小的時候，朴晟鎮的姊姊也在上學，金元弼卻發起了高燒，爸媽兩個人都還在外地出任務，因為課程不同的關係，姊姊那天勢必得到學校，於是作為哥哥的朴晟鎮就請了假在家照顧金元弼。  
「說是照顧，結果也沒幫上什麼忙。」金元弼不屑的說。  
「至少我講故事給你聽了！」  
講故事的傳統也是那天開始的。他們年紀小，對醫生的印象還處在「不乖的話要去給醫生伯伯打針喔」這樣的恐嚇印象，小孩自然是不敢獨自去找可怕的醫生伯伯的，於是想了想，朴晟鎮問金元弼要不要聽故事，找出他在書櫃裡收著的繪本，攤在床上兩個人看了起來。  
其實對於十出頭歲的小孩，這些繪本多少有些太幼稚了。可是太多字的書金元弼頭痛也不想看，朴晟鎮更沒打算說那麼長的故事，將就著還是看小時候讀的繪本，一個字一個字的讀了起來。  
從很久很久以前到從此過著幸福快樂的日子，繪本一本讀過一本，朴晟鎮把書本一放，發現金元弼已經歪歪斜斜地趴在他的大腿上睡著了。  
至於感冒，還是姊姊放學回來之後強迫他們去給醫生看病，吃了藥才好的，只是感冒時朴晟鎮總會給金元弼說故事聽好像成了一種慣例，就這樣維持下來。  
「可是我生病的時候你都沒有講故事給我聽。」  
「那是你自己不要的，不要怪罪到我身上。」金元弼哼哼，翻了個身：「好啦，沒什麼事的話幫我把電腦拿過來，我看一下東西。」  
「你都感冒了不要工作了。」朴晟鎮嘴上雖然這麼說，還是乖乖幫他把筆記型電腦從客廳拿了進來，順便抓了一台電動進來。  
「你沒有工作啊。」金元弼問他。  
「我差不多處理完了，不要緊。」朴晟鎮說：「在你一大早還睡著的時候，最近沒有什麼大事，處理得很快。」  
「那你去問過永晛哥的事了嗎？」金元弼頓了頓，突然想到：「之前說要查，結果一忙起來就忘了。」  
「……還真的忘了。」

隔天金元弼起床時只剩姜永晛和尹度雲在家，兩個人坐在餐桌上玩不知道是什麼時候買的拼圖，小狼人難得安靜地坐著，盯著手上的圖片認真思考。姜永晛看到金元弼從樓梯上下來抬頭笑著打招呼：「起床了？」  
「嗯。」金元弼點點頭。  
「我有煮一點粥給你，要吃嗎？我幫你熱。」  
「不用了，我不餓。」  
「可是晟鎮先生說病人還是要乖乖吃飯才會好呢，你先去吃個藥我幫你熱吧。」姜永晛半強迫的起了身走向廚房，金元弼眼看也沒辦法拒絕就坐到他平常吃飯的位置看著尹度雲拼拼圖。  
那是小孩子拼的一百多片拼圖，上面的圖案是尹度雲這陣子很喜歡的動畫角色。排除一個月一天不受控的日子，狼人確實跟人類沒有不同，問題就是要如何解決那一天。  
金元弼托著腮幫子想，連姜永晛把粥熱了放在他面前也沒有發現。  
「媽媽吃飯！」反倒是尹度雲先開口說了，晃著頭上毛絨絨的耳朵。  
「度雲不要急，媽媽晚點就會吃了，來。」姜永晛笑著坐了下來，拿了一塊拼圖塞到尹度雲手裡，轉頭對金元弼說：「你慢慢來，吃不下就算了，但晟鎮先生說你昨天晚上也沒吃多少，一定要吃點東西。」  
「這話還要他跟我說。」金元弼聽了笑了出來，乖乖拿起湯匙吃了一口。  
粥的口味比他自己煮的好多了。他坦然地承認，畢竟他一直都知道自己的手藝其實不好，只是情況所逼的由他來負責。現在家裡這隻吸血鬼意外的擔當起這件事反而是件好事，有時候回到家還會看到姜永晛帶著尹度雲在廚房裡做晚餐這樣詭異又溫馨的畫面。彷彿家裡請了一個免費包吃的保姆，還是一隻跟狼人最不對盤的吸血鬼，甚至還特別強調過他們這個世仇關係。金元弼並不了解中間發生了什麼事，當他在組織裡沒日沒夜的忙著時，不知道是姜永晛收買了尹度雲還是尹度雲收買了姜永晛。  
總之這兩個傢伙感情變好他也一點損失都沒有。除了姜永晛食量真的挺大的，自從他住進來之後家裡的伙食費整個爆衝。不過在朴晟鎮跟朴再興講過要他把自己的薪水也進貢上來之後這個困擾基本上就解決了。  
「你煮的真好吃。」金元弼直接開口稱讚，「你住進來其實還挺不錯的嘛。」  
「你喜歡的話我以後都煮給你吃啊。」姜永晛瞇起眼睛笑：「不像再興那傢伙只會說我煮的難吃。」  
「他那是身在福中不知福。」金元弼一臉認真地說道：「看你跟度雲處得不錯，真好。」  
「度雲也很喜歡媽媽喔。」尹度雲大概聽到自己的名字，突然抬起頭對金元弼說。  
「嗯，知道了。」金元弼伸手摸摸他的頭。姜永晛聽了又說：「他是個好孩子，還很可愛，對吧，度雲？」  
「嗯。」尹度雲點點頭：「媽媽，永晛哥哥說我可愛。」  
金元弼有些哭笑不得，嘆了口氣把碗裡的粥一口氣喝完：「嗯，知道了。」


	2. Chapter 2

醫療組執行守則，其二  
任務核准由醫療部部長核可。

在這樣幾天的休息之下，金元弼沒有花太多時間就康復了。回到一般的日常生活裡，只是因為新部門的成立，他變得需要更常到組織工作，在家的時間並沒有之前那麼多，朴晟鎮倒是閒下來，整天窩在家裡跟朴再興看電視打電動。  
「你們獵人都這麼閒的嗎？」姜永晛不屑地看著兩個人兩台電腦，不斷朝著對方射擊。  
「這是虛擬射擊訓練。」朴再興一本正經地說。  
「才怪，你以為我沒看過線上遊戲？」姜永晛放下正在跟尹度雲玩的桌上遊戲：「我可是現任大學生喔。」  
「永晛哥哥我看到你的牌了！」尹度雲指著桌上，姜永晛一時失誤直接把牌面朝上擺著的牌組。  
「都多大了還在犯這種錯，我也是為你感到很悲哀。」朴再興可惜的搖搖頭。  
「不放點水，小孩怎麼贏的了。」姜永晛寵溺的笑笑：「哇，那你不可以偷看！」連忙把牌抓回手中，朴再興不屑地翻了一個白眼：「永遠有藉口可以講。」  
「就跟你每次輸了都會說你只是放水一樣。」  
「欸你打得真的很爛！不是我在說！」  
「我充其量也只是跟你打著玩的，要不是你三餐煩著我要我陪你玩你以為我會買遊戲嗎？」朴晟鎮聳聳肩：「我寧可去練習。」  
「那你就去練習吧，我也不缺你一個玩伴。」朴再興不服氣地說：「我去找宜恩。」  
「去啊，掰。」朴晟鎮遊戲視窗直接一關，轉頭打開電視，窩到沙發上拿起報告書看。  
姜永晛看向他，張嘴無聲的嘲笑，朴再興不服輸的直接拿起電話打給段宜恩。  
「欸，再興。」朴晟鎮看朴再興因為邀請失敗，無聊的直接線上連線隨便配對開啟另一局之後開口：「你有沒有興趣來一起出個任務？剛朴珍榮發給我一個好像挺有趣的任務……問我跟元弼要不要接，想說我們很久沒有一起出任務了。」  
滑鼠的按鍵聲不絕於耳，朴再興的聲音隔了幾秒才說：「跟你們出任務的話就不用我寫報告書了？」  
「嗯。」朴晟鎮說：「那就請永晛先生寫吧。」姜永晛突然聽到自己的名字：「為什麼要把我扯進來？」  
「你住在這裡還沒有付房租，飯錢也是我們幫你出的，不覺得應該做點什麼嗎？」朴晟鎮挑起一邊的眉毛：「很合理吧。你是現任大學生，應該很會寫吧。」  
「你們這樣是偽造文書吧。」姜永晛無力地反駁。  
「不會啊，我們本來就允許報告外包。」朴再興說：「對吧，晟鎮。」  
「對啊，因為有太多人不會寫報告，但我們還是需要歸檔，所以組織裡還有一個部門是專門整理報告的、就是校稿啊，整理語序順稿之類的。」朴晟鎮解釋：「不然你以為你之前幫再興寫報告沒有人看出來嗎？不只我，其他人也都看出來了，沒有說而已。」  
姜永晛聳聳肩：「也行啦，報告什麼的，確實蠻常寫的。」  
「謝啦，那這段時間就麻煩你待在家裡幫我們帶度雲了。」朴晟鎮雙手一拍，轉頭去回訊息。  
「你們都不用問金元弼的意見嗎？」姜永晛好奇的說，他輸了那局，尹度雲正忙著把散落在桌上的牌撿起來洗，跟那幾張拿不起來的紙牌生氣。  
「任務會到我們這邊他一定是已經同意了。」朴晟鎮說。  
「對啊，他是偉大的首席。」朴再興酸酸的說。  
「首席？」姜永晛一愣，「什麼意思？」  
「有點難說，他的存在蠻……怎麼說呢，神秘？」朴晟鎮抓抓頭：「反正你把他想成醫療組的組長就對了，我們排任務要帶醫官的話都要經過他同意。」  
「可是他感覺沒有特別厲害啊。」姜永晛又問。  
「嗯。」朴晟鎮說：「就說這很難說。」

「今天晚餐誰煮？」朴再興攤在沙發上看電視，眼神轉向姜永晛，其中的意涵不言而喻。  
「元弼兒說今天他要煮。」姜永晛說。  
「他應該等一下就回來了。」朴晟鎮才剛說完，就聽到門把轉動的聲音，金元弼推門而入：「我回來了。」你們怎麼都這麼廢的坐在沙發上……？  
「我們在等你回來煮飯不是嗎？」朴晟鎮說著迎上去，接過遞給他的一包文件袋。  
「也是。」金元弼聳聳肩：「其實你們吃的我不是很在意……不想吃我煮的也沒關係，只是尹度雲一個月吃的藥有一定的劑量。」他撒嬌地抱了一下朴晟鎮：「上桌之前跟我講一下就是了。」  
「藥？」朴晟鎮一愣：「你給他吃什麼？」  
「……不然你以為為什麼他自從進我們家之後都沒有發作過。」金元弼看他一眼：「他是狼人欸。」  
「現在已經有藥可以抑制狼人的變身？」姜永晛驚訝的瞪大眼睛：「這麼進步？」  
「對啊，我之前要求實驗室做的實驗總算派上用場了，我們今天接了第一隻狼人進來。」金元弼顯然很開心，尹度雲大概聽到金元弼回家了，從樓上跑下來，喊著媽媽衝進金元弼的懷裡。他的外套脫到一半只好又穿回去，蹲下來把尹度雲抱起來，親了他的臉頰一下，被小孩嫌棄的推開。  
「媽媽今天買了好吃的餅乾給度雲耶。」金元弼做出難過的表情：「這樣就不要給度雲尼吃了——」  
「啊啊度雲尼要吃，度雲尼最喜歡媽媽了！」」尹度雲連忙抱著金元弼的頭，湊向前吧唧了一下。  
「嘖。」朴晟鎮看了，搖搖頭：「如此勢利眼。」  
「這叫見風轉舵。」姜永晛說。  
「你幹嘛幫臭小孩講話？」朴晟鎮睜大眼睛問：「難道您其實是度雲失散多年的爺爺？」  
「爺爺。」尹度雲轉過頭喊。


	3. Chapter 3

醫療組執行守則，其三。  
所有團體（五人以上，含醫療組成員）任務執勤皆須有至少一名醫療組成員，十人以上則需兩名成員陪同任務。

這是姜永晛第一次看著他們準備所謂的「任務」。儘管他知道朴再興在任務時是什麼模樣——「喔不對不對，我們的話出任務不是像他那樣的，他是吸血鬼獵人，模式不一樣。」朴晟鎮搖搖頭——可是看著朴晟鎮和朴再興忙進忙出的準備行李還是件有趣的事。  
「為什麼你們要帶這些東西啊，你們是去出去玩嗎？」姜永晛好奇地看著，尹度雲抱著他的玩具在旁邊跟魯道夫追來跑去，好不熱鬧。  
「我們這次去跟蹤一件走私案。」朴晟鎮開始解釋，一邊小心翼翼的把金元弼的西裝摺好收進行李箱裡：「主要是阻止他們在大型派對上的交易。」  
「我都不知道你們也會做這種像是006電影的任務。」姜永晛吃驚的說。  
「是007。」尹度雲朗聲糾正他。  
「在我那個時代還是006。」姜永晛說。  
「沒有，他一開始就是007了，別騙小孩。」朴再興無奈的回答。  
「那我要當008。」尹度雲說。  
「基本上話不是這麼說的。」朴晟鎮說。  
「狼人不能當特務啦！」姜永晛大聲的說。「才怪！吸血鬼才不能！吸血鬼都是小廢物！」尹度雲也站了起來大叫，魯道夫大概是被嚇到了，也在一旁喵喵叫了起來。  
「一千歲的吸血鬼在跟一隻連十歲都不到的小狼人計較，說出去肯定笑死人。」朴再興冷哼。  
「反正你沒有人可以講。」姜永晛笑起來回答。  
朴晟鎮嘆了口氣：「我們不在的時候可別打家裡弄的亂七八糟，要盯著度雲天天洗澡哈。」  
「我都沒有天天洗澡了他要天天洗澡？」姜永晛瞪大眼睛。「你沒有天天洗澡？」朴晟鎮聽到之後把他的眼睛瞪的兩倍大：「沒有？」  
「兩天洗一次就很夠了吧，又沒有出門幹嘛天天洗澡？浪費水。」姜永晛一臉理所當然地表示，朴晟鎮嘆了一口氣站起來，走去大門把門給打開：「我想我們沒辦法生活在同一個屋簷下了，麻煩你搬出去吧。」

「我有一件事想要問你。」金元弼吃完晚飯，雙手抱胸站在樓梯前擋住了姜永晛要回房間的路線。  
「嗯？什麼事？」姜永晛一愣。  
「吸血鬼跟狼人。」金元弼偏著頭問：「是真的每一個個體都很討厭對方嗎？」  
姜永晛其實挺喜歡金元弼的，那是不同於戀人的喜歡，只是對於他的敬業，認真程度還有處理一些事情的天份感到敬佩，瘦瘦小小的一個人，自從他住進來之後天天在總部跟家裡奔波著。雖然朴再興聳聳肩說他之前閒的時候也是整天待在家裡當全職媽媽，可是現在感覺很厲害啊，感覺啦。你要對他好一點啊，他這麼辛苦。  
他哪有辛苦。朴再興小聲地抱怨道，姜永晛笑著拍拍他的肩膀：「好啦，你最辛苦。」  
「嗯，其實也不是這麼說的啦。」姜永晛也做了跟金元弼一樣的動作，雙手抱胸靠在牆上：「應該說，人類不也會討厭狼人或吸血鬼嗎？他出生為那個種族就是一種原罪——但這都是後天教導所致，如果父母沒有這樣教小孩自然也不會這麼想。就跟那個……同性戀一樣？歧視跟厭惡某方面是環境所致，所以這都要看他的生長環境。」  
「那、如果把吸血鬼跟狼人分配在同一組要求他們一起執行任務會太過分嗎？」金元弼抓抓頭問：「吸血鬼是混血的啦。」  
「……狼人很臭。」姜永晛皺起鼻子這麼說：「小孩子還好，但是長大隻後狼人有一股臭味、你懂嗎？那是一種很難抑制的體味。」  
金元弼搖搖頭：「不懂。」  
「啊，反正就是，也是看人啦，吸血鬼跟狼人是天天年年都在吵架沒錯，但人類自己不是一天到晚也都在吵嗎？一樣的啦。」  
「也是。」金元弼低頭眨了眨眼，短短的睫毛在眼下形成一片陰影：「所以如果是你會願意嗎？跟一個狼人組隊的話。」  
「如果他跟度雲一樣可愛的話可以喔。」  
「那我可不准。」金元弼睜大眼睛看他。姜永晛笑起來，拍拍金元弼的肩膀繞過他走上樓梯，金元弼轉頭看他上樓了就去喊尹度雲：「度雲啊，我們去洗澡。」  
小孩在客廳玩著，跟魯道夫玩了一整天的後果就是滿身的貓毛還有口水，抬頭看向金元弼時還一連打了兩個大噴嚏，鼻子下掛著一條鼻涕：「好。」說著玩具一放就往金元弼跑去，「唉呦鼻涕先擦一擦啦、真是的。」金元弼迎了上去，尹度雲倒是聽話的從桌上的衛生紙和抽了張衛生紙，把自己擠進金元弼的懷裡，再把衛生紙塞給他：「媽媽幫！」  
「自己擦啦。」金元弼無奈的笑起來，還是接過那張衛生紙，仔細的把尹度雲臉上的鼻涕擦掉：「好了，去洗澡？」  
「好！」  
金元弼很久沒有幫尹度雲洗澡了，那段忙碌的時間距朴晟鎮說其實尹度雲已經可以自己乖乖的洗完澡，擦乾身體（雖然背有時候還是濕的），穿了衣服回到房間。但想著這段時間也是沒有好好陪他，就放了一浴缸的熱水來泡澡，還加了玫瑰味道的泡澡錠。  
尹度雲大概沒看過泡澡錠，金元弼從他手中搶下來拯救了被吃掉的命運後丟進水裡，小孩盯著他逐漸冒著泡泡變小，瞪大了眼睛連褲子都只脫到一半。  
「度雲啊，先把衣服脫掉喔。」他說完，小孩手忙腳亂地把身上的衣料通通扯下來，「媽媽我可以進去嗎？」小狼的尾巴興奮地搖著。去吧，金元弼說，一面彎腰把散落一地的衣服丟進放在旁邊的洗衣籃才踏進浴缸裡。  
迎面而來是小孩朝他潑過來的水，還有迴盪在浴室裡的笑聲還有回音。


	4. Chapter 4

醫療組執行守則，其四  
醫療組需謹慎判斷受傷隊員是否有必要先行返回

「爸爸媽媽不在的時候要乖乖聽永晛叔叔的話喔。」金元弼幫尹度雲洗完澡了，用大條的浴巾裹住他的身體幫他擦乾。  
「好。」尹度雲點點頭：「度雲很乖。」  
「媽媽的度雲最棒了。」金元弼笑著點頭，抱住尹度雲，用臉頰貼著他隔著浴巾的胸膛，幾滴水從尹度雲的頭髮滴了下來，落在他的鼻尖：「對不起媽媽最近很忙不能好好陪度雲。」  
「沒關係，我很乖，永晛哥哥會陪我玩，」尹度雲也張開了雙手抱住金元弼：「媽媽加油。」

他們這次的任務訂在隔天晚上出發，總部會配車給他們，先入住飯店一晚，隔天才是派對，據臥底表示，他們即將在這時交易一隻破壞性極高的鬼影。三個人聚在客廳簡單的開個會。  
任務前我們需要溝通。朴晟鎮堅持。  
「如果可以活捉的話很好，不然就現場擊斃。」朴晟鎮看著任務單說：「鬼影的攻擊力很強，而且基本沒有智力無法控制，他們一旦被放出來就是大肆的破壞，我們不確定交易者要用它來做什麼，但是我們必須阻止這次的行動。」  
組織那邊說除了我們還有安插幾個獵人過去，不用太擔心，畢竟我們不常出這種需要演戲的任務。他又接著解釋：「你們有任何問題嗎？」  
「沒事，小事一樁。」朴再興聳聳肩：「只是我要跟你們住一間房？我是說……你們？」  
「我們有點窮。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「到時候麻煩你睡地板了。」  
「嘿，不是應該敬老尊賢嗎？」  
「但可惜的是你是我們中職位最低的。」朴晟鎮一臉可惜的看著他：「而且金元弼的舊傷也不太能睡地板。」  
「我們會有加床的。」金元弼急忙開口：「不用緊張。」  
「你有什麼問題嗎？」朴晟鎮看向朴再興：「沒有的話，元弼該去休息了。」任務前每個人都該睡得飽飽的。  
「我想問一下。」一個聲音突然從他們身後傳了過來，是姜永晛：「抱歉打擾了，但想問一下你們有沒有打算幫度雲上課……？我可以教他一點東西，要的話或許送他去上學？」  
「如果有的話很好。」金元弼轉過頭慢慢的說：「他也是該學點東西，我……我還沒辦法處理到那裡的事。」他顯得有些懊惱：「可以的話麻煩你了。」  
「小事。」姜永晛笑著說：「度雲很可愛，我很喜歡他。」  
「我知道。」朴晟鎮點點頭伸手把金元弼攬進懷裡：「好了，今天的面談時間結束，大家通通去睡覺。」  
其實我沒有很累。金元弼小聲的說。  
不管，你還是得去休息。朴晟鎮回答，改成雙手搭在他的肩上，推著他走上樓。

雖然說終於在一起了，但因為金元弼這段時間總忙著，在家的時間也少，朴晟鎮一關上房門就把他抱在懷裡，緊得讓他難以呼吸。  
「沒事啦，我不是在這裡嗎？」金元弼拍拍他的背，也收攏了雙手，把戀人圈在自己懷裡。  
「你做太多事了。」朴晟鎮說：「把事情分出去做一些，你不要太累。」  
「我現在把部門架構處理完之後就會輕鬆多了，」金元弼說：「現在部門剛創，忙是正常的，之後就可以恢復到原本那樣，天天在家煮飯給你吃了。」  
「這倒是不必了，永晛先生煮得很好吃。」  
「嫌棄我了。」金元弼輕聲笑起來，胸口因為發笑而傳來微微的震動，令人發癢。  
「是啊，你煮的飯真難吃。」朴晟鎮說，用力聞著他剛洗完澡，身上的沐浴乳清香，就像他床上的味道，清清淡淡的，不去注意不會聞到那樣的淡，還混雜了屬於金元弼自己的味道——他說不清那是怎樣的味道，但是他很喜歡，跟實驗室裡的消毒水有些相像，卻不那麼刺鼻，還有帶著藥草的味道，複雜的就像他們的工作，卻又簡單的好聞。  
「這樣啊。」金元弼若有所思的點點頭：「沒關係啊，你喜歡就好。」  
「我沒有喜歡啊。」朴晟鎮說。  
「嗯，你不喜歡。」金元弼沒頭沒腦地重複了一次：「我喜歡。」  
他小心的，輕輕地側臉靠在他的胸前，聽著朴晟鎮的心跳聲。  
有些時候，或者該說很多時候，朴晟鎮並不懂金元弼在說什麼，也可能是沒有理解每句話語之間的關係，還有他每一句自言自語跟行動。真的問起金元弼時他也沒辦法很好地表達出他為什麼要這麼做，就是想說啊，這樣啊。多半草草的結束了對話，也沒關係，他不是太在意。  
「我喜歡你。」  
他勸著金元弼先上了床，自己又確認了一次明天出發時要帶的東西，包括所有藏在行李箱裡的武器跟小道具。  
「嗯——」金元弼用棉被包住自己，張著圓圓的眼睛看他，發出撒嬌的聲音：「快點來陪我嘛。」  
「等一下，再等一下。」朴晟鎮把他的小刀又拿出來檢查了一次——沒有任何鏽痕，銳利且完美。  
「我等很久了。」金元弼拖著長音說：「快——點——。」  
朴晟鎮把小刀收回刀鞘，放在襯衫下面：「你知道嗎，全世界在我拿著刀的時候敢催我的就你一個。」說著他爬上了床，掀開被子躺到金元弼旁邊，伸長手把金元弼攬進懷裡。  
「嘿嘿。」  
金元弼只是笑了笑，閉上眼睛，感覺到朴晟鎮呼吸的起伏還有體溫，戀人厚實的大手貼在他的後背溫溫熱熱的。  
「你是真的，對吧？」過了一陣子，金元弼小小聲的問了一句。  
「當然。」朴晟鎮回答：「我一直在這裡。」


	5. Chapter 5

醫療組執行守則，其五  
醫療組成員每年須修課學分至少三十小時，並通過考核

事情剛發生後朴晟鎮幾乎天天做惡夢。  
那時他們已經拆房睡好一陣子了，但那段時間他還是決定搬進金元弼的病房裡那張難睡的行軍床，至少每個半夜他醒來可以馬上看到他還躺在床上——即使沒有意識，帶著呼吸器，也沒辦法跟他說話，可是他在那裡，這就夠了。

金元弼把一組監視工具拿給姜永晛。  
「你是不是也很想參與？」他問。  
姜永晛不知道他怎麼看出來的，他自認為藏的很好、對於一直住在這個家卻無所貢獻，看著他們忙進忙出也無從幫起，對於他們違背了職業道德也要幫他掩飾他的身份、給他一個容身之處。  
說來好笑，跟一群職業獵人住的這段時間幾乎可以說是他千年來每天睡得最安穩的時候。  
「這個很簡單，因為我們沒有辦法在任務中確定每個人的狀況，你把這個連接器裝到電腦上，這裡有說明書你看一下，然後就可以看到我們每個人身上的監視器錄到的狀態。我們需要一個這樣的幕後角色，可以交給你嗎？」  
「……為什麼這麼信任我？」他張了張嘴，最後問了這個問題。  
「你是個很好的人。」金元弼說：「我相信你，所以我也不希望你辜負了我們對你的信任。」  
「不、我一點也不好，我是——」  
「你好不好，是我們決定的，不是你自己。」金元弼堅定地說，他抬起頭看著他：「你願意接下這個任務嗎？如果不想要我也可以自己做。」  
「我當然願意，但是……那為什麼你不自己做而要把這件事交給一個外人？」  
「你都住在我們家這麼久了，不應該算是外人吧。」他聳聳肩：「我隨時要支援現場，恐怕沒有辦法隨時監控。」  
「我以為你是後勤。」姜永晛說。  
「我是，但我也曾經是獵人，我有一定的戰鬥能力，一部分這樣的身份才能讓我當到這麼大的職位，因為我真正了解獵人在任務時的需求，而不像那些從一開始就作為醫官訓練的人。」金元弼解釋：「那這件事就交給你了。」  
他闔上裝著設備的箱子，往前推向姜永晛，後者伸手接過：「那……不知道問這個會不會太失禮，為什麼要轉換跑到當醫官呢？」   
「沒事的。」金元弼搖搖手：「就是受了重傷身體不能再負荷獵人的戰鬥這樣。」  
我記得，好像是第三次出任務吧，我跟晟鎮哥是一起訓練的，所以一起出來接任務——

金元弼是以合作能力通過考驗的。儘管他實力不比朴晟鎮強，但是因為跟朴晟鎮的組合幾乎是全組織最為出名的，實力也好，根據老師的說法就是可以編為教科書的合作範例。  
那次的任務天氣個特別糟，環境也差，因為時間棘手甚至是在月圓時，狼人變身後的攻擊力倍增，又下了大雨，經過一整天的努力終於見到了盡頭，朴晟鎮從最後一隻狼的身上拔下他的小刀，對身後的金元弼喊：「好了，我們走吧。」  
「嗯。」金元弼正從另一端爬上因為攻擊爆炸時毀壞的建築物殘骸，慢慢地往他那裡走來，朴晟鎮就站在原地看他走來，反正現在不趕時間，但他發現時已經來不及了。  
他先是看狼人黃澄澄的眼睛發著光，野獸移動的速度太快：「元弼，後面！」他邊大喊著邊從口袋裡要掏出他隨身攜帶的掌心雷，卻沒有摸到，大概剛才或是更早的時候掉在哪裡了。他嘖了聲，接著在腦中搜尋可以替代的武器。  
金元弼反射性地回頭看見了，急忙要往前跑。朴晟鎮索性放棄了遠距離的攻擊，往金元弼那裡跑去，他在猶豫著要不要射出小刀，那兩人的距離他沒有把握不會傷到金元弼，他握緊刀柄，還是決定抓準了時機丟了出去——哐啷撞在旁邊的石塊，無助的掉在地上。狼人趁機咬住了金元弼的腳，伸長爪子抓住他右邊的大腿。  
「哥、」金元弼吃痛得大叫，扭腰抽出身上的刀刺向狼人。「快去請求支援……！」  
朴晟鎮才反應過來投了煙霧彈出去，卻因為過大的雨勢很快就熄滅了，他同時反手用無線電發了求救的暗號。卻因此而一個腳滑跌在碎石堆裡，地上的小碎片劃傷了他的臉頰。皮肉傷很痛，但他無暇顧及這些，他得爬起來繼續往前跑。  
經過了一整天的打鬥他精疲力竭地爬起來，擠出最後一絲力氣衝向狼人：「你給我、放開他！」他再一次投出了小刀，這次終於恢復他往常的實力，精準的射中了狼人的眼睛。  
野獸顯然終於意識到在攻擊自己的是誰，轉過頭來齜牙咧嘴的瞪著他，嘴和爪子反向一個拉扯後鬆手，任金元弼像個破布袋般掉在地上，遂朝著朴晟鎮撲去。  
他先是俐落的再一次投出手中還握著的另一把小刀，接著拔起插在背後刀鞘的大刀，扯著嗓音好使勁砍向狼人的腹部，因為地板太過濕滑只能把他往自己帶，順勢抽出武器又是一刀，漂亮的畫一個圓，這次落在狼人的後頸，他用刀口的弧度用盡吃奶的力氣把狼人的頭砍了下來，鮮血跟雨水噴灑在他的身上。他也顧不及那麼多，謹慎地把刀插回刀鞘，轉身去找金元弼。  
「哥……」  
他順著他們每個人身上都會綁著的手電筒光線在石塊中找到他，因為天色太黑他看得不清楚，金元弼幾乎是用上最後一絲力氣抓住了他的衣角，氣若游絲的喊了他一聲之後就昏了過去。不中用的無線電終於吱吱作響，問起他們的座標地點、需要的救援。  
「座標，六六洞三，有人重傷昏倒，請求醫療支援。」他絕望地把金元弼身邊的石塊稍微推開，看見他右腳小腿下空無一物，還有大腿上怵目驚心的傷口。

「可是你？」姜永晛奇怪的看著笑著講完整件事的金元弼：「還有你的腳……？」  
「喔，這個。」金元弼彎腰拉起褲腳，露出小腿肚一半的地方一條繞了小腿一圈過度整齊的紅色疤痕：「組織那時候剛研究出來器官重建，我們一直有跟相關機構合作研發，那時候剛成功動物實驗，沒有人類實驗體，我是第一個，所以沒有很成功……我到現在還是有一些後遺症，所以也就沒辦法像之前那樣靈活的動作，只好轉換跑道啦。」  
所以說我最討厭下雨的晚上了。金元弼看了一眼窗外：「總覺得在任務時下雨就有不好的預感。」  
「……會沒事的。」姜永晛拍拍他的肩膀：「你們都很厲害。」  
「我相信你們。」金元弼說：「所以我還在這裡。」


	6. Chapter 6

醫療組執行守則，其六  
醫療組考核可因任務執勤而申請免試，得重複不得連續

「要不是出這任務我可能一輩子也不會著這麼高級的飯店。」朴再興拖著行李箱走過飯店大廳時說。  
「你不是住不起，你只是不肯花錢。」朴晟鎮說。  
他們經過了第一扇門，服務員湊向前伸手要跟他們拿行李時便搖搖手拒絕了他們的好意，接著他們才踏上了樓梯走到櫃檯，抬頭就可以看到天花板上華麗的浮雕，牆上掛著一大幅色彩平實的抽象畫，櫃檯人員有禮的接下朴晟鎮遞出去的邀請卡。朴再興好奇的看著地毯上的花紋還有角落放著的雕像。  
「那是我奶奶。」他小聲的對金元弼說。  
「喔，真的？」金元弼好奇的探頭看了過去。  
「假的。」朴再興說。金元弼聽到之後愣了幾秒：「你很煩欸。」  
「你反應好慢。」朴再興笑他。  
「你很討厭。」金元弼氣的轉頭跑去櫃台湊在朴晟鎮旁邊聽櫃檯人員在跟他介紹飯店設施，朴晟鎮看他跑了過來，伸手就摟住他的腰。  
自然而然地，沒有一絲突兀。  
朴再興拿起手機拍了一張，傳給姜永晛後還附註了一句：「我難得這麼想你。」  
過了幾分鐘姜永晛就傳了一張跟尹度雲的自拍回來。朴再興沈默了幾秒直接把手機收起來，決定也去聽飯店設施解說。  
「……那麼右手邊就是電梯，祝您有個愉快的夜晚。」  
剛好聽到最後一句，朴晟鎮把房卡什麼的都收進口袋裡，拉著行李往電梯廳走。  
「欸我說，你們沒有什麼要跟我說的嗎？」朴再興急忙跟了上去，在電梯門關起來前一秒跑進電梯裡。  
「嗯，這是你的房卡。」朴晟鎮從口袋裡掏出一張感應卡：「其他的設施我們不會用到，等等回房間有其他事要做。」  
「難得來住這種高級飯店卻不能享受，好可惜。」朴再興可惜的接過了感應卡說。  
「任務結束結算完我們一起去渡個假怎麼樣？」金元弼提議：「找個可以帶永晛先生跟度雲一起去的度假村去放鬆放鬆。」  
「當然好。」朴晟鎮說：「這陣子也累到了，去休息休息不錯。」接著他轉頭看了一眼朴再興：「忘了你這陣子倒是過的挺舒適的。」  
「我再過陣子要回總部去。」朴再興說：「有一些吸血鬼相關的研究要處理，元弼那邊下來的指示對吧？」  
「對啊，不難就是有點繁瑣，給再興哥處理應該很適合。」金元弼說：「我對吸血鬼的研究有點不足，趁這次的機會可以多多了解很好。」  
「給這傢伙多做點事，不然他整天在家打電動。」  
「你明明就也常打。」  
「我比你少打多了。」朴晟鎮說完，電梯門剛好打開，一行人便推著行李走出電梯，沿著指示走到房間門口。  
「剛才櫃檯說因為房型的問題還是什麼，總之幫我們升等了……」朴晟鎮解釋一邊用感應卡開了房門。  
「……哇。」房門一開，首先是一條走廊，一整面牆的衣櫃，另一邊有一張書桌，再往內走是一個小客廳，放了沙發和茶几，房間的中間放了一張雙人床，旁邊再加了一張單人床也不顯壅擠。  
「好大喔，比我們家還大。」金元弼說。  
「沒有這麼誇張啦。」朴晟鎮說：「但真的很大，好可怕喔這種飯店，一個晚上多少錢啊。」  
「反正是刷組織的卡。」朴再興開心的躺到那張單人床上伸了一個懶腰：「嗯——」  
「那大家休息一下，等一下來開詳細的作戰會議。」朴晟鎮說，看著金元弼打開行李箱先把西裝拿去衣櫃掛了起來：「監看系統呢？」  
「在永晛先生那裡喔。」金元弼說：「我這裡的只有監聽而已，監看在永晛先生那邊，他監看比較方便。」  
「你給姜永晛？」朴再興急忙坐了起來：「你這麼信任他？」  
「你不信任他嗎？」金元弼偏著頭問：「我以為他是可靠的夥伴。」  
「……我只是沒想到你們這麼快就接受他。」朴再興又躺回去：「他是吸血鬼欸。」  
「我都養了一隻狼人，吸血鬼不算什麼啦。」金元弼笑著說：「他不是你的男朋友嗎？對他好一點啦。」他一邊把電腦打開接上電源：「我覺得他好像一直很嚮往我們這樣出任務的感覺，所以想說這次任務不難就讓他接手一些我的工作，我也可以輕鬆一點。」  
「他有嚮往我們的工作嗎？他不是每天在家裡混得很爽？」朴再興不以為然地說。金元弼聽了笑起來：「他每次啊，聽到我們邊吃飯邊聊任務的時候的表情特別不一樣，所以我就去問他了。」  
「可能對於在我們家混吃混喝也有點愧疚吧。」朴晟鎮說：「雖然我們不在意。」  
「我這個月有獎金喔！」金元弼突然舉手說：「還有一些外快！有加薪！等領薪一起出去玩！」  
「我先去洗澡。」朴再興說，「還是你們要先洗？」  
兩人正趴在電腦前面研究宴會廳的平面圖：「你就去吧，我們不急。」「嗯。」  
朴再興點點頭，拿了衣服就進浴室了，隔著一扇門也聽得到他在裡面大呼小叫著說家裡該裝個按摩浴缸，還有他開水嘩啦啦的水聲。  
朴晟鎮聽到了，扭頭看向浴室的門，隱約可以看到從磨砂玻璃門後朴再興把衣服脫下來的身影，金元弼突然伸手抱住他，在他嘴角親了一下。朴晟鎮笑了笑，用手臂抱住金元弼的頭，蹭了幾下，因為到晚上有些開始亂翹的頭髮騷的他鼻尖癢癢的：「怎麼啦？」  
「沒，你專心一點。」金元弼說，又嘟起嘴唇親了一下。  
「小傢伙。」朴晟鎮用力地揉亂他的頭髮，把手放在他的腰，輕輕摟著。他們互相靠著，用對方的體溫溫暖著彼此。  
有時候擁抱不只是為了擁抱，對朴晟鎮而言那是一種確認對方還存在的方法，藉由手掌、手臂傳來的溫體的真實感。  
他沒有失去金元弼，他的戀人——是啊，現在終於可以用戀人來形容他了——還在他的身邊，用著他的手指操控電腦，開了下一個檔案，研究線人傳來的預計運送路線。他把頭靠在他的背上，金元弼講話的時候傳來的震動麻麻癢癢的。  
「元弼兒啊！」浴室離突然傳出朴再興大喊的聲音：「幫我拿一下我的手機好不好？」  
「好——」金元弼拉了長音，起身小跑步過去拿了朴再興的手機遞了過去，朴晟鎮躡手躡腳地跟在他身後。受過專業訓練的他走起路來幾乎無聲無息，金元弼把門開了一個小縫把手機遞過了過去，轉身要回去剛好一頭撞進他的懷裡。朴晟鎮雙手一收直接把人抱了起來，調皮心大起的轉了好幾圈，惹的金元弼連忙拍他的背笑著要他把自己放下來。朴晟鎮不聽話的又多轉了幾圈，才暈頭轉向的放下戀人，又重新抱緊，金元弼仰起頭親吻他。

朴再興洗完澡，頭髮濕淋淋地走出來，看著趴回地上繼續看電腦的兩人：「我看我不是來出任務的，是來陪你們小兩口度蜜月的。」


	7. Chapter 7

醫療組執行守則，其七  
若未完成修課學分，將禁止任務直到學分修完

「基本上不難，他們好像沒有意識到可能會有人來阻礙他們，連武力都沒有太多的設置，通風管什麼的也沒有額外用什麼設施擋起來，只要小心一點他們部署在其中的眼線就可以了。」朴晟鎮在統整完之後對著他們說：「你跟永晛先生有說好什麼時候要上線嗎？」  
「他說他基本上全天候待命。」金元弼說：「等我們整裝好我就會聯絡他。」  
「那是當然的，反正他一整天在家也沒事做。」朴再興聳聳肩：「那個廢人。」  
「他要顧度雲啊。」金元弼說。  
「希望我回家的時間還有路可以走。」朴晟鎮翻了個白眼：「你先跟他確定好，要他六點宴會開始前就要準備就緒。」  
「好。」金元弼拿出手機傳了條訊息過去，朴晟鎮則打開行李箱的夾層把武器一一拿出來放在床鋪上，跟朴再興討論起今天晚上要用的的裝備。  
「我不想帶太多。」朴再興皺眉頭看著床上五花八門的武器說：「而且這些都是你自己用的順手的武器吧？」  
「廢話，這是我帶的啊？」朴晟鎮奇怪的看他：「你自己沒有帶你要用的嗎？」  
「……我以為你會帶。」  
「我當然不會帶你的，我又不知道你要用什麼？」你的長劍又帶不進來，要我怎麼幫你預設你要用什麼武器？  
「你沒有推薦的小武器嗎？」  
「有啊，我的小刀，但那是我自己要用的。」  
「謝囉。」朴再興翻了白眼，重新低下頭來看朴晟鎮挑剩下來的武器。  
「沒有用的順手的嗎？」金元弼大概是聯絡完了，也好奇地湊了過來：「想說因為不知道現場狀況怎麼樣，就只帶了比較基本款的過來，如果哥沒有想要的可能也能委曲求全了。」  
「是也還好，訓練的時候也都用過，只是這麼多年也很少出這種任務，怕手生了。」  
「怕手生也不先去訓練場多練練。」  
「我沒有想到會這麼麻煩啊！」朴再興怒道：「你也沒有先提醒我。」  
「也還好啦，不要吵架。」金元弼開口：「謹慎一點就好了，這個任務應該沒有這麼難。」再興哥平常都是在做潛伏的任務，這個應該不會太難啦。  
「這可難說了。」朴晟鎮悠悠的說。  
「那這樣最不該出任務的是我囉？」金元弼挑眉。  
「話也不是這麼說的。」朴晟鎮搖搖頭：「算了，你們快決定要用什麼吧，真的要用我的刀也是可以讓給你啦。」  
「不要，我跟這東西可不熟的。」朴再興不屑地看了一眼朴晟鎮勉為其難掏出來的小刀：「我還是用……為什麼沒有槍？」  
「因為槍太大聲了。」金元弼回答：「我們不可以被太多人發現，不要引起太大的動靜。」  
「鬼影最喜歡熱鬧的環境了，這會讓他興奮。」朴晟鎮說：「我們要避免引起騷動……我想這就是為什麼他們要選在這種地方來進行交易，因為興奮狀態的鬼影比一般狀態容易控制。」  
一般狀態下他反而會難以捉摸，我們不清楚他在想什麼，也難以掌握他的所在處，而興奮狀態下反而會讓他現形比較方便交易或抓取。  
「但是太興奮會增加他的攻擊性，所以不可以製造太多騷動。」朴晟鎮非常好心的用老師的口問對朴再興說：「以防你已經忘記了我們當時學的。」  
「這點小事我還沒有忘好嗎。」  
「很難說喔。」金元弼說。  
「那我帶這個。」朴再興最後決定伸手拿了一把刀刃比較長的匕首，收在大腿上的綁帶裡。  
「元弼你呢？」  
「我帶這個。」金元弼取了放在邊上的小十字弓：「因為我比較不能打近戰。」  
「好。」朴晟鎮點點頭，叮囑他們仔細的把武器藏好，再穿上西裝的白色襯衫、西裝褲還有外套，讓金元弼替他們戴上攝影裝備還有隱藏的耳麥。  
「嗨。」金元弼彎腰把電源打開的時候他馬上就聽到姜永晛的聲音在耳裡響起：「聽得到嗎？」  
「嗯。」朴再興點點頭，才想到姜永晛看不到自己才又應了聲。  
「我看得到。」姜永晛說：「從晟鎮先生身上的攝影機。」  
朴再興這才意識到了什麼，抬頭看向朴晟鎮，尋找他身上隱藏起來的攝影機。  
「嗯？」朴晟鎮偏了頭看向他。  
「在這裡喔。」金元弼指向領帶夾像朴再興解釋：「好晟鎮哥我要幫你開電了，永晛先生麻煩幫忙測試喔。」  
「所以我現在講話大家都聽得到嗎？」  
朴再興覺得這一切很不真實，關於姜永晛要幫助他們出任務這件事，從耳機傳來的聲音帶著些許的雜音，都是這麼不可思議。  
「聽的到喔。」金元弼正手忙腳亂地在鏡子前打領帶——他一向不太擅長打領帶，朴晟鎮看到才靠過去，低頭替他打好領帶結，再調整了攝影機鏡頭的角度。  
在不到一年前，他姜永晛甚至是他要獵捕的對象，天天監視著怕他跑掉，怕他做出什麼不可預期的事。每天寫著他的觀察日記回傳總部，向上司報告每段時間的變化，自己任務的進展，計畫著要如何殺掉姜永晛。  
然後他現在住在他們的家，跟自己在訓練生時期的朋友一起生活著、還幫忙帶了一隻小狼人。  
好不可思議。  
「我說，我這樣幫你們真的不會被抓嗎？我沒關係但是你們會不會——」姜永晛緊張的問，直接被金元弼給打斷：「我說不會那就是不會。」  
「哇，元弼好帥啊。」朴再興沒有語調起伏的說。  
「不用擔心，這個系統不是組織提供的，是我們家自己的。」朴晟鎮解釋：「所以中間傳輸的內容不會被其他人知道，不用擔心。」  
「不知道為什麼，但是覺得好厲害的感覺。」姜永晛停了幾秒接收了這個資訊後這麼說。  
「主要是因為其他組合不會用到這個東西，所以一般組織不會配給給獵人們，我們組比較特別所以才自己買了這個。」金元弼補充說，很貴呢。這樣嘮叨著。  
「我們都是單獨行動也不會用到。」朴再興不甘示弱的在一旁插了句，姜永晛沒忍住笑了出來：「好啦，知道了。」  
「度雲呢？他還好嗎？」金元弼問。  
「他很好，現在在旁邊看007。」  
「不要再給他看奇怪的東西了。」朴晟鎮嘆了口氣，無視朴再興在一旁喊著007才不奇怪的噪音：「好了，準備出發吧。」


	8. Chapter 8

醫療組執行守則，其八  
實習生於任務中除非正式員允許否則不得醫治傷患

派對現場就如他們預期中的那樣，所有人很興奮，喝著酒聊著天，在舞池裡跳舞。朴晟鎮一手摟著金元弼的腰，一手接過他剛才在酒吧點的調酒。  
「你們在執行任務的時候還可以喝酒？」姜永晛在耳機另一端驚訝的問，朴晟鎮翻了個白眼儘管他知道姜永晛看不到。  
「這是為了融入這個場合該做的事，傻子，你就這樣愣愣地走進來直接去搶？別鬧了。」朴晟鎮小聲的說，一面拿起酒喝了一口，金元弼軟軟的靠在他的懷裡，而朴再興則是不知道消失到哪去了。  
「我以為你們會直接殺進去，一口氣搶過來。」姜永晛說。  
「你哪來的誤會，我們很小心謹慎的。」朴晟鎮說，一面鬆開摟著金元弼的手，往舞池的方向走去，一面問著朴再興的位置，有沒有其他收穫。  
「你們要小心一點，我們在下一個階段就潛入。」  
「東南角有多加警力。」朴再興的聲音從耳裡響起，金元弼沈沈的聲音也說了句：「門口有同業進入。」「是同事嗎？」  
「不確定，永晛先生可以幫忙查一下嗎？」金元弼說。  
隔著電腦的姜永晛愣了一下：「該怎麼查？」他問：「我有點沒有頭緒……」  
「沒關係，那我來。」金元弼說完，拿出手機看了看：「不，不是同事，但看起來並不是衝著鬼影來的。」我們靜觀其變。  
朴晟鎮把手中的酒喝完了，站在角落看著場內所有人，朴再興就跟之前他所參加過的每一場派對一樣融入在人群裡，金元弼一直站在酒吧邊，有個男孩子端著一杯酒向他靠近。  
他們之前執行過類似這樣的任務，潛入、埋伏，被搭訕當然是基本的。可是現在他們的身份有了些許的不同，他好奇地看著金元弼會如何應對。  
「你不行動嗎？」他聽到姜永晛的聲音在耳朵裡出現：「他要去搭訕你的小男友了。」  
「沒關係。」朴晟鎮說：「我挺好奇元弼要怎麼處理的。」姜永晛哦了一聲，饒富興致地安靜下來。朴晟鎮可以想像他一臉有趣的看著他們的監視畫面，他突然聽到尹度雲口齒不晴的問他說永晛哥哥在做什麼。  
那個人摟住了金元弼的腰，低頭看著他笑。  
「不太妙啊，先生。」姜永晛說，尹度雲大概看到狀況開始在旁邊亂叫，姜永晛花了點時間把他趕走，轉身看到朴晟鎮正朝著派對中央前進，金元弼拒絕了那個男生的邀請，朴再興開口說他得去廁所了。  
「我們該出發了。」金元弼壓低聲音對姜永晛說：「現在請你仔細的觀察附近的警衛行徑路線，我需要確認我們的行徑路線是不是空的。」  
「那如果有人怎麼辦？」  
「有人死掉會引起太大的紛爭，那不是我們想見到的。」朴晟鎮說。  
金元弼跟在兩個人的後面，遠遠的，保持在勉強看得到朴再興那高人一等的頭頂的距離，壓低了聲音詢問姜永晛現在的狀況做出現場統整之後再整理給另外兩個人。  
「我到門口了。」朴晟鎮說：「裡面狀況如何？」  
「再等一等……裡面人很多。」姜永晛說。  
「裡面人一直都會很多。」朴再興說：「警衛呢？」  
「你們有手環，直接進去。」金元弼開口：「我不會進去，你們東西到手之後馬上就要撤退，不要久留。」  
「我想再確認一次鬼影的位置。」朴晟鎮說：「他還在原先的那個位置嗎？」  
「是的，我在監視畫面裡可以看到。」姜永晛說。  
「那我們就維持原案，再興你去吸引他們的注意力，我去把它偷出來，然後馬上回去跟金元弼碰頭，結束跟我說，我們馬上就離開。」  
「收到。」

老實說跟人打交道一向是朴再興的強項。透過先前已經弄到手的手環他們沒有受到太多阻礙就進到深處的大廳。雖然之前已經透過監視器看到全景，可是藉由他們裝在身上的攝影機近距離看又是不同層級的震撼。「我自己的老家都沒有這麼奢華。」姜永晛忍不住感嘆道。  
「好想去你的老家看看。」金元弼繞道距離出口最近的酒吧，要了杯酒看著邊桌邊跟姜永晛聊天。  
「我們老家那有很多吸血鬼喔。」  
「那不就是再興哥大豐收的時候了嗎？」  
「你們可以不要若無其事地聊天嘛？我們正緊張著。」朴晟鎮的聲音突然插進來，金元弼乾笑幾聲：「哥你那裡還好嘛？」  
「挺順利的。」姜永晛看了一眼畫面代替他回答。  
「這密道有點窄就是了。」朴晟鎮嘀咕著抱怨。  
「飯店有這種密道也是一絕了。」朴再興忍不住插嘴感嘆，笑嘻嘻地拿著酒湊向警衛找他搭話，警衛拒絕了他帶來的威士忌加冰塊，可是並不排斥跟他聊天。  
是吧，站在這裡守衛挺無聊的。  
當然了，真不曉得他們請保全做什麼用、不過就是個派對不是嗎？我們這樣盯著他們派對也不會盡興吧。  
「但他們看起來還是玩得挺歡的。」朴再興順著他的話講下去。  
「我到了。」朴晟鎮的聲音在耳機裡響起：「幫我開門。」  
「開門？怎麼開？」姜永晛一愣：「元弼、啊該死。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「他被纏住了、沒事。」姜永晛說：「我找到開門的程式了……等我一下。」

「緊急狀態，有人試圖入侵。」朴再興的話筒那裡傳來警衛身上對講機的聲音。  
嗯？朴再興故作震驚的看向那個警衛，他也愣了幾秒才拿起對講機：「收到，哪個出口？」  
被發現了？  
「不是我。」朴晟鎮馬上說：「我這邊沒事，他們往另一邊跑了。計畫改變，我要直接射殺鬼影。」  
「你不先試試看嗎？」  
「不了，這個距離我有把握，但是我要用槍，會有槍聲。朴再興你現在先去跟元弼集合，我要直接從停車場撤退，永晛先生麻煩你幫我指引到停車場的路線，我記得這條秘道可以通向那裡。」朴晟鎮馬上下令。  
「再興你可能要先去解救元弼那邊的狀況。」姜永晛說：「他被一開始搭訕他的那個男生纏住了，還有一群傢伙。」


	9. Chapter 9

醫療組執行守則，其九  
如有破例應於任務後寫報告書回報當時情況

朴再興聽到朴晟鎮嘖了一聲，毫無掩飾的那種。  
「行吧，我等你們解決了再行動。」  
他語調毫無起伏的回答，往後退了幾步，從密道的小開口看著外面的狀況，同時警戒著身後的動靜。  
並不是說沒有人來搭訕其他人，譬如朴再興，只是因為他已經習慣處理這種場合，而圍繞在金元弼身邊的那些人看起來就是來為難人的，對於他這種不常與人接觸的類型更是棘手。  
「哎，就陪我喝一杯啊不會怎樣的。」  
朴再興才剛靠近就開始慶幸朴晟鎮沒有聽到這些對話，不然他大概會直接從密道裡殺出來，把這些人砍成人柱吧。  
「你們在對我男朋友做什麼？」他選擇了最直接了當的角色扮演處理法，雖然不知道金元弼對他們說了什麼，總之現在是要用最快的速度把人帶走，這招在酒吧或夜店百試不厭。姜永晛也嘖了聲，他聽到了，學朴晟鎮，他想，但魄力差多了。  
「弼兒，這些人欺負你了？」朴再興直接擠進人群，摟住金元弼的腰（趁機用力捏了一下），低下頭錯位接了個吻。  
金元弼也知道現在的狀況（儘管在頻道裡他沒有出聲），便直接順著他的意演下去：「嗯。」鼓著腮幫子靠到朴再興的懷裡，他們身高剛好讓他靠在他的胸口。「怎麼不叫我來，我們走吧，這裡不值得你久留，別再跟這種爛男人瞎混了。」他直接揣著金元弼走出會場，「你為什麼不直接跑走？」  
「我試過了。」金元弼回答：「他們一直追上來。」他皺著眉頭：「還不相信我有男朋友了，說如果有伴的話怎麼可能讓我一個人落單……好像也挺有道理的啦。」  
「我也不想你落單。」朴晟鎮的聲音突然插進來：「你們動作最好快點，這裡情況不妙，我覺得我需要直接執行，以免他們找到我。」  
再三十秒我就要開槍了。  
他的槍上雖然裝了弱音器，但在這過小的空間裡回音肯定大，幾乎是毫無遮掩的暴露自己所在位置。他一定得一槍斃命，最多兩槍，他不論有沒有命中要害他都會多補一槍的。獵人們的子彈都是特製的，用來打鬼影這種生物的更是，為了不要顯示出自己是哪個組織的，他們在執行這類任務甚至會特製一款潛入任務使用的子彈，不在列表上的那種。  
朴再興跟金元弼聽到這句話加快腳步跑了起來，速度差很快地顯現出來，朴再興沒幾步就把金元弼甩在後面：「嘿！」他轉頭對他大喊。金元弼面露痛苦的喊回去：「我跑快不了。」  
「五、四……」朴晟鎮用氣音開始倒數，姜永晛著急的問他們現在的位置在哪，來不來得及趕到車上。  
「我先上車！」朴再興對著金元弼喊，後者從口袋裡掏出鑰匙丟了過去。  
「三、二。」朴晟鎮穩定的數到二，他們在心裡同步唸了一，接著是槍聲，很快的連續兩聲。  
即使已經到了地下室他們還是可以聽到樓上的宴會場好像引起了一陣風波，門口警衛的注意力被對講機的通被吸引了注意力，朴再興才到停車場入口就看到車自己開了過來，金元弼從後面一拐一拐地走過來：「快、上車。」  
「你有自動駕駛怎麼不早說！」  
「我以為你早該知道的。」金元弼拉開了駕駛座的門，朴再興自動做到後座上：「好了，永晛先生我們該去哪裡接晟鎮哥？」  
「計畫又改變了。」朴晟鎮的聲音斷斷續續的，聽得出來他邊跑邊講，氣息不太穩有些喘：「他們追過來了，我們大門集合我要從密道一樓的出口出去。」  
「可是那裡有很多守衛。」姜永晛連忙調出那裡的監視器：「我想他們知道那裡有密道的出口。」  
「沒事的，區區守衛而已。」朴晟鎮說：「我會解決的，小事。」  
總之你們到大門等我，我一上車就開車。  
「收到。」金元弼轉動方向盤開上馬路，繞了個圈停在離飯店大門一小段距離的地方，打開車裡內建的螢幕，連上系統。  
「在我不在的時候你們變得好先進。」朴再興感歎地看著他操作。  
「剛好而已。」金元弼聳聳肩，又按了幾個按鈕，螢幕裡出現各種監視器的畫面：「接下來交給我就好了。」  
「啊，好的。」姜永晛意識到他是在跟自己講話，就不再多嘴，安靜地聽著金元弼指引朴晟鎮一路密道的門口。  
「我要出去了。」朴晟鎮說。  
「你有五分鐘把門外的人解決，他們總共有大概十個，都有配槍。」  
「槍不算什麼。」說完，從朴晟鎮身上錄影機拍攝的畫面一陣劇烈晃動。金元弼伸手過來在螢幕上按了幾下，放大了其中幾個畫面。  
雖然在受訓時經常看到朴晟鎮跟金元弼搭檔，但是分組之後好像就沒有在現場感受過了。金元弼轉到內勤、朴晟鎮升上組長之後都不必參加年度考核，除了在訓練場之外基本上看不到朴晟鎮打鬥的模樣。  
作為在幕後看著監視畫面的人員，金元弼算是「全知」的角色。他掌握了所有鏡頭裡能看到的事情。朴再興一開始還擔心著是不是該下車去幫朴晟鎮，後來發現這根本是他多慮了。  
一方面也跟朴晟鎮經常處理這種群毆的場合有關，圍剿狼人跟獵捕吸血鬼的模式天差地遠。狼人總是一群一群的，他的五官被訓練得極為敏銳，可以分辨出不同腳步聲從哪裡傳來，再加上金元弼適時出聲提示他下一擊會從哪裡出現。他只帶了那把掌心雷，子彈數不出多久就用完了。他馬上把反握槍管，用堅硬的槍托敲向警衛的手肘以奪取他手中的配槍。接著開槍打向他的腳踝跟膝蓋，一面往大門的方向移動。金元弼入了D檔緩慢的駛向大門口。  
「你幫他開車門。」他說。  
「嗯？喔好。」朴再興愣了一下，伸長手打開了車門握著不讓他大開。  
「後座椅下面有手槍，拿出來準備。」  
朴再興依言把手探向椅子下，果然摸到一兩把手槍，總之先拿了上來放在腿上。抬頭看向駕駛座旁邊的螢幕。  
「晟鎮哥，不可以留武器在現場。」金元弼看朴晟鎮射出他的小刀，刀刃沒入某個人大腿時這麼提醒。  
「我知道，等一下。」朴晟鎮回答，一個轉身踢腿把身後的人踢走，彎腰拔出小刀反手又刺進某個人的側腹，拔出來的時候還甩了甩手好像血不要停留在刀刃上，接著拔腿衝向他們。  
他們聽到槍聲，朴晟鎮動作頓了一下。  
「該死。」金元弼說。朴再興還沒來得及反應過來發生了什麼事，也沒有時間讓他發問，朴晟鎮已經到了車門邊，他連忙推開門讓他進到車裡，子彈打在板金上發出蹦蹦的聲音。確定人都到了車上金元弼沒有等車門關妥馬上踩下油門。  
「你自己做一下緊急處理，我們馬上回總部。」金元弼說。  
「不是應該你幫我做嗎？」朴晟鎮笑問：「你都在了。」  
「我在開車……再興哥你會開車嗎？」  
「你們在說什麼？」  
「晟鎮哥中彈了，車你來開。回總部。」金元弼確定沒有人跟上來便把車靠路邊停了下來，打開門轉頭對朴再興說。


	10. Chapter 10

醫療組執行守則，其十  
任務中醫療事務如有問題得及時與總部聯繫

「哪裡。」金元弼把後座的椅子放倒好方便朴晟鎮躺下來讓他檢查傷口。  
朴晟鎮看著他，舉起手摸了摸金元弼的頭把他的頭髮揉亂：「你沒事吧？」  
「我當然沒事，有事的是你。」金元弼沒好氣的說，直接用小刀把他的褲子割開，看到他大腿上的槍傷還慢慢的滲血出來：「你現在還看得清楚嗎？」  
「沒問題。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「應該就一槍……剛才意識有點模糊不太確定，腳上的痛覺太強烈了沒有注意到其他地方。」  
「那我幫你檢查一下。」金元弼拿出簡單的醫藥箱把傷口簡單包紮止血了，接者快速的用眼神掃過一圈他的身體：「沒有別的地方會痛了嗎？」  
「沒了。」朴晟鎮伸手碰了下大腿的彈孔：「其他都不是多重的傷。」  
「好。」金元弼說：「那我們等回總部再給專業的處理。」反正這裡近。  
他聯絡了總部要他們準備擔架或輪椅好讓朴晟鎮下車時可以使用，負責聯繫的人員說了好，接著話筒明顯被另一個人搶去：「元弼先生、組長也在對吧？」那人著急地說著：「剛才我們接獲新的狀況不知道你們有沒有辦法解決、」  
「你慢慢來，不要急。」朴晟鎮開口：「我雖然受傷了，但再興也在我們這裡。」  
「再興？是吸血鬼組的再興嗎？太好了。」  
我們才收到通知，鬼影本來是一群野軍為了獵捕某隻吸血鬼所用到誘餌，那隻吸血鬼現在已經到了宴會場合，留在那邊的同事沒有捕捉吸血鬼的經驗，而野軍也沒有實際捕捉的能裡，所以……  
「我們要去支援，好的。再興你可以嗎？」  
「我？」朴再興趁著晚上馬路沒什麼車，直接一個迴轉：「當然沒問題，交給我。」只是我沒有我慣用的劍……有點麻煩。  
「在後車廂。」金元弼說：「那裡有備用的劍，雖然不是你常用的那把，不過也是銀製的，應該堪用。」  
「太好了，那就拜託你了再興先生。我再把資料傳到你們的主機，目標應該十分明顯。」  
「好，麻煩你了。」朴再興說完掛上電話，加重了油門在路上奔馳起來。  
「你到了之後我要送晟鎮哥回總部。」金元弼說：「之後再叫人來接你。」  
「吸血鬼耶。」姜永晛終於開口：「你要去獵殺吸血鬼了。」  
「對啊，剛好活動筋骨。」朴再興語氣有些興奮：「這種直接撿尾刀的任務我最喜歡了。」  
金元弼收到了資訊，回頭就發給了姜永晛要他跟朴再興處理完這件任務，他也不會再插手。基本上這算是額外的任務，應該會有另外的獎金。  
「就麻煩永晛先生幫忙照顧一下再興哥了，我接下來要回去忙這個任務還有晟鎮哥的傷，不能再做後援了，但是有問題還是可以問我，我基本上會在線上。」金元弼對姜永晛說：「對了，度雲去睡了嗎？」  
「嗯。」姜永晛說：「剛才躺在沙發上就睡著了，我忙著看畫面還沒把他抱進房裡，但給他蓋毯子了。」  
「那就好。」金元弼溫聲說：「抱歉任務突然變長了，你們就再努力一下吧。」

朴再興在離飯店一小段距離的地方就下了車，金元弼再一次檢查傷口處理好之後坐到駕駛座，跟朴再興說了句保持聯絡之後又把車迴轉駛向總部。  
「這趟路開了真久。」朴晟鎮說。  
「是啊。」金元弼點點頭：「明明總部不遠的。」  
是啊。不知道再興那邊怎麼樣了，真好奇。朴晟鎮看著屬於朴再興的那格攝影機畫面說：「感覺挺刺激啊。」  
「你也是挺刺激，就不能多少避開一些攻擊嗎？平常也不見你那麼粗魯的打架——」  
「我生氣了。」朴晟鎮淡淡的說，轉頭看向窗外，金元弼又闖了一個紅燈。  
「生氣了所以就受了傷回來氣我嗎？」  
「你不該在那裡混那麼久。」  
「我也不想，我逃不開啊。」金元弼嘆了口氣，單手轉動方向盤開上路橋：「我中間藉口去上廁所他們就在廁所外面等著，我說我有男朋友了也不相信……我有什麼辦法？」  
「那有時候出任務就是會受傷我有什麼辦法。」朴晟鎮說。  
「我不覺得這顆子彈你躲不掉啊。」金元弼不滿的說，加重了油門：「這樣的話以就還是別接這種任務了吧。」  
「好啊，反正也不缺這點錢，你不也為了這任務加了幾天班，不值得。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩。  
「畢竟能跟再興哥一起出任務的機會不多嘛。」金元弼回答，「珍惜每一次可以一起的時光啊。」但可以避開的傷就要避開，受傷很好玩嗎？  
朴晟鎮沒有說話，沈默的看著窗外街景飛快地移動。車輛很快的離開了市中心往位於郊外的基地駛去。才剛離開了市中心到郊外車少的地方車速就明顯的上升，「對了。」朴晟鎮說：「你的腳沒事吧？」  
「疼。」金元弼沒好氣的說：「疼死啦。」你要怎麼安慰我啊。  
過彎也沒有減速，真的生氣了。朴晟鎮想，被離心力甩了出去，扯到傷口讓他倒抽一口氣，金元弼看都不看他一眼。他們直接開進了總部的地下室，金元弼停好車開門大步流星的下了車，站到醫護人員旁邊跟人交頭接耳。大概達成了什麼協議便點點頭轉身直接走進電梯裡，沒有等其他人推著朴晟鎮出來。  
「組長，元弼先生是不是生氣啦？」過來幫他開門把他抬出去的是他熟悉的醫療組員，扶著朴晟鎮上了推上之後壓低了聲音小聲地靠在一旁邊跑邊問。  
「我也氣他，說什麼呢。」朴晟鎮翻了個豪華的大白眼：「少廢話了，我傷口還痛著。」  
「就快到了。」他說完直接推開急診室的門板：「我們直接手術可以嗎？」  
「你們跟元弼說好我就沒差。」朴晟鎮說：「我沒有意見，你們是專業的你們決定就好。」  
知道了。「我們會上麻藥，就請您好好休息一下了。」他邊說邊拆開金元弼綁的繃帶，讓傷口露出來，強力的照明燈打在他的臉上，他閉上眼。


	11. Chapter 11

教育組行政要點，其一  
教育組成員得由醫療組修課考試後擔任

朴晟鎮醒來的時候金元弼坐在旁邊的沙發上，端坐著，雙腿併攏上面擺著他的筆記型電腦，他戴著眼鏡，頭髮有點亂。還是穿著他那件襯衫，西裝外套擺在旁邊，襯衫的扣子也解了幾顆，袖子被很隨便的捲起來。他低著頭正認真地操作電腦。  
「弼兒。」他喊道，聲音因為太久沒有講話跟喉嚨太乾燥而更加沙啞。金元弼聽到他的聲音抬起頭看了他一眼：「醒啦。」  
他的聲音很溫柔，像一層被太陽曬得鬆鬆軟軟的棉被把他緊緊的包覆住。「我睡了很久嗎？」他掙扎著坐了起來，喝了口水。身上眾多小傷口也被細心的處理好了，比較深的也用紗布貼起來。以防萬一他的左手吊了袋點滴，整體而言除了槍傷都不礙事。  
「挺久的，天都亮了。」金元弼輕聲說：「睡得好嗎？」  
「你呢？你有睡嗎？」  
「我剛才在處理我的腳，現在才在收拾善後。」金元弼回答，言下之意是自己並沒有休息到。  
「你過來。」朴晟鎮說，坐直了身體對他招了招手，金元弼眨眨眼還是乖乖把電腦放到一邊靠了過去，配合朴晟鎮的高度而稍微彎下腰。朴晟鎮一手抱住他的肩，一手扣著他的頸子，用舌頭舔了一圈自己乾燥的嘴唇，就微張著嘴貼上金元弼因為愣住而沒有動作的嘴唇。  
他還帶著太久沒喝水過乾的氣味，但金元弼整夜沒睡的狀態也沒有好到哪裡去。金元弼接吻時總閉上眼，他們靠得近，能看見他眼下的黑眼圈，還有剛冒出頭小小的鬍渣。他的手掌貼著他的後頸，摩擦他時間過久而開始澎起、粗硬的髮絲。  
「怎麼不好好休息？」  
「再興哥後來花了點時間才解決了任務，我得等他結束啊。」金元弼拖著尾音撒嬌般地說：「然後就這個時候了，我想說你差不多要醒了就帶工作過來邊做邊等你。」  
「我寧可你多睡點，也不要等我知道嗎小傢伙。」朴晟鎮捏了捏他的鼻子：「好了，我沒事了，你快回家洗洗澡好好睡一覺。」  
「我要去看一下再興哥。」金元弼輕輕推開他說：「然後我就回家睡覺——真的，我保證。」  
「再興？喔對，他還好嗎？」  
「好像受了點傷。」金元弼說玩打了個大哈欠：「沒什麼大礙，過去看一眼就是了。」永晛先生應該也累了，忙了一整個晚上。那我先走了。有問題要乖乖按呼叫鈴喔。金元弼說完，又湊近他撩起他的瀏海吻了他的額頭一下，然後是嘴唇：「愛你，掰掰。」  
他的腳還有些不舒服，所以走得很慢，折過去把電腦跟外套拿在手裡才走出病房。  
「不要說那個。」  
「哪個？」金元弼聽了轉過來看他：「愛你嗎？」  
「對。」  
「為什麼？你不愛我嗎？」  
「我、」  
他很喜歡金元弼，朴晟鎮想，應該是真的很喜歡吧。如果是其他人這麼不聽話他還會不生氣嗎？不會、應該不會。病床旁邊的窗簾被拉開了，陽光從窗戶灑了進來，照在身上暖暖的。  
他當然很愛他。  
「我愛你。」他輕聲說。金元弼聽到了，勾起嘴角笑了一下：「我也是。」

朴再興的傷並不嚴重，吸血鬼沒辦法對半神族造成多嚴重的傷口。這是朴再興面對吸血鬼的絕對優勢，所以金元弼並不擔心他，去負責接他回總部的是金元弼前陣子收的那個學生。感覺起來不太會開車的樣子還是請了司機載著過來的，大概是怕他受傷還是派了醫療組的來。  
金元弼敲了敲門走近他的病房。朴再興已經醒了，躺在床上滑著手機，看到他走進來便抬了眼看他：「嘿，我可以回家了嗎？」  
「他們怎麼說？」金元弼反問。  
「他們說對半神族不是太瞭解，要我問你。」朴再興說。拜託啦，我想回家，我真的沒有怎樣，都是小傷，最大那個也縫好了，不礙事。  
「家裡還有我。」金元弼看完放在床邊的病歷表：「走吧，我們一起回去。」  
「我現在不能開車，我腳還有點痛。」  
「沒關係，我們……我們請司機送我們回去好了。」金元弼看了一眼時鐘：「我太累了，不能再開車了，怕出意外。」  
「也好。」朴再興說：「安全第一，你的腳傷沒問題吧？」  
「我還要回去熱敷。」金元弼說著又打了個哈欠：「好了，走吧我好想睡了。」  
結果我們為什麼搞得這麼累。  
「我也不知道，不是沒有很難的任務嗎？」金元弼邊走邊碎碎唸著：「當初就想說賺一點錢去度假，結果搞成這樣我也很意外啊。」  
下次不要接這種任務了啦，不如在家裡好好休息比較實在。  
「可是你們平常要出的任務不是更累嗎？」  
「當然，累多了。埋伏的時候一兩天沒睡是常態。」金元弼說著直接進到停車場，朴再興看到門口旁邊已經站著一個人，帶著他們走向某一台車，還替金元弼拉開了車門。  
「好大的官威啊。」朴再興湊到他耳邊說。  
「多努力一點你也可以有喔。」金元弼靠在頸枕上懶洋洋地對朴再興說。你不要動來動去，小心傷口又蹦開。  
知道啦，醫生大人。  
「其實我也不算醫生。」金元弼沈默了一下，開口：「我只是半路出家而已。」

金元弼在車上就睡著了。他們家本來就離總部有一小段距離，開車也需要一點時間。結果就是到家的時候他已經張著嘴陷入熟睡。  
「嗯……把他叫醒？」坐在駕駛座的司機轉過頭提議。  
「我叫我們家的食客來幫忙搬好了。」朴再興想了想說：「等我一下喔。」說完他下了車把姜永晛叫出來，才伸手要把他抱起來的時候金元弼就眨眨眼醒了：「到了？」  
「嗯。」朴再興點了點頭。  
「嗯。」他無意識地呻吟了一聲，抓著他的手臂站了起來。啊痛、朴再興哀嚎了聲，姜永晛馬上湊向前扶住金元弼，讓他把重量轉移到自己身上：「很累嗎？」  
「嗯。」金元弼靠在他身上連眼睛都沒有張開：「累累。」  
「好啦，回去洗澡就可以睡囉。」姜永晛有些無奈地、像在哄小孩一般放輕了語調說，一個使力把人抱起來跟朴再興後面走回家。金元弼感覺到有人把自己抱起來也配合得勾住他的脖子：「你就這樣走出來不怕被認出是吸血鬼啊，那是總部的人欸。」  
「你醒著啊，以為你已經睡到不省人事欸。」姜永晛問。  
「對欸忘了這件事。不過一般人應該聞不到千年老妖怪的味道啦，他掩飾得很好。」  
「哼。」金元弼模模糊糊的應了一聲表示聽到了，把頭靠在姜永晛的胸前，眼睛又閉了起來。  
「你先去睡一下吧，醒來再去洗澡。」  
「好。」


	12. Chapter 12

教育組行政要點，其二  
教育組於學院上學時須修畢教育學程

姜永晛把金元弼抱進他房間的時候是他第一次踏進這裡。  
朴晟鎮的房間一向收得很整齊，跟他想像中的是一樣的。所有東西整整齊齊規規矩矩的擺在它該在的地方，床鋪上的棉被也折得整整齊齊。  
「我來吧。」朴再興湊過來，伸手幫金元弼的襯衫幾開幾個扣子。「我還是先去洗澡好了。」金元弼掙扎著從床上坐起來：「我想了想、晟鎮哥回來看到我直接上床睡覺他會生氣的。」  
「至於嗎？你那麼累了？」  
至於。金元弼搖搖頭，慢慢的動手解開一顆顆扣子，他很在意這個的，沒洗澡不能上床……他一定還會說我被其他那麼多人碰過了，他肯定會生氣。他氣死了。他嘀嘀咕咕的說著。  
他站了起來，襯衫扔在房間角落，逕自去拿了內衣直接揍進房間裡的浴室，「你們也去休息吧，再興哥尤其是。」  
他從浴室又探出頭來：「記得擦藥，你也去洗一洗，小心傷口。」接著才關上了門。  
其實如果撐著不睡倒還不會那麼累。他揉揉眼睛打開水龍頭放了熱水泡浸浴缸裡，收著雙腿捏了捏右腳。朴晟鎮在的話會罵他嗎？大概會，但如果是朴晟鎮不會讓他跑起來的，他知道。  
腳很疼，感覺不是自己的從下半截的小腿麻痺著。他用熱睡淋在自己身上，想像誰抱著自己用雙手把身體環繞著，閉著眼睛，暖和的洗澡水讓他像在夢裡溫柔的擁抱裡漂浮。他想過很多次如果那時沒有發生那個意外，重複做著惡夢很多年，一次又一次的。  
下雨的夜他總是睡得不安穩，所以讓自己累一點也好，可以睡得熟熟的，降落在夢鄉最深處什麼也不會夢到。  
他想要擁抱，他渴望愛。小的時候母親總會抱著他入睡，他還記得那懷裡的溫度，雙臂圈著他的力度，親吻他的額頭，摸著他捲翹的頭髮哼著搖籃曲。他們花了很多時間習慣一個人睡又花了更多的時間重新睡回同一張床上。他知道朴晟鎮會一輩子在他身邊，用什麼身份好像不是是那麼重要。下意識地排除了他可能結婚的選項，獵人鮮少結婚的，誰會想要一個三不五時出生入死的伴侶呢？  
他泡著澡，差一點就睡著了。原先溫熱的水也冷卻有些涼了，他用洗髮精和沐浴乳、他喜歡的那個味道搓起泡泡把身體洗刷乾淨，渾身乾爽的躺回床上。  
好像是第一次一個人躺在這張床上。  
他側著身子，在沒有開燈窗簾緊閉而漆黑的房裡看著身邊那空蕩蕩的枕頭，抬手放在朴晟鎮一向枕著的位置，觸碰沒有體溫冰冷的布料。  
即使只有這麼短的時間，我想你，想要你抱抱我，如果親親我就好了。突如其來過於強烈的想念是他從沒想過的。是因為成為戀人而產生更加依賴感嗎？他不懂愛情，對於朴晟鎮是一種超越了一切關係的感情。  
他會想我嗎？  
陷入沉睡最後一眼看見他去年在朴晟鎮生日那天送他的泰迪熊玩偶就放在床頭，棕色的毛，脖子上綁了紅色的蝴蝶結。  
「哥，我想你了。」

朴再興決定也要先睡一下。  
「那你要先洗澡嗎？」姜永晛問：「我先去熬個湯，你們醒來之後可以喝。」  
你這是什麼優良家庭主婦的行程。朴再興翻了個白眼：「我……大量勞動之後是不是該洗個澡？」  
嗯。姜永晛點點頭。  
「連你都說該洗那真的是該洗了。」朴再興嘆口氣：「好啦我就隨便洗一下，等等就去睡覺……你去做你自己的事吧。」  
「你好好休息喔。」姜永晛湊過來揉亂他的頭髮：「晚安，還是該說早安？」  
「都好。」  
「嗯好。」姜永晛瞇起眼睛笑了起來：「那我要說我愛你。」  
你少噁心。  
我就喜歡你嘛，讓我喜歡嘛。  
我要去洗澡了，你走開。  
「好吧。」姜永晛一臉可惜的離開房間，小心地關上房門：「既然要睡覺了，那晚安。」  
朴再興懊惱地用剛脫下來的襯衫蒙住頭。可惡，竟然真的心動了，耳朵好燙。

金元弼一睡就睡到了傍晚，起床下了樓就迎來小孩的飛撲。  
「媽媽！媽媽！」尹度雲開心的一蹦一蹦的跳者：「媽媽喝湯！」  
「喝什麼湯？」金元弼笑著問，蹲下來把尹度雲抱起來，走向客廳。  
朴再興沒有睡那麼久，已經在電腦前坐定位打起他平常最常玩的那個遊戲，機械式鍵盤還有滑鼠發出喀喀喀的聲音，魯道夫則安然地坐在他的大腿上，看到他走過來才坐了起來，直接頂到朴再興的手，大概害他瞄準瞄歪罵了一個髒字，然後跳了下來蹭他的小腿，用尾巴勾了勾他的腳。  
「哦，我煮了補湯給你們喝。」姜永晛正窩在沙發上看電影：「你要喝嗎？」  
「我要去總部看晟鎮哥。」金元弼說：「那可以麻煩你幫我熱嗎？我順便帶去給他喝。」  
當然沒問題。姜永晛拿起遙控器按了暫停起身去到廚房，金元弼轉身霸佔了他原先坐的位置，尹度雲拉拉他的衣角：「媽媽，我也想去看爸爸。」  
「嗯？好像也可以。」金元弼像摸寵物狗那樣順手搔亂了尹度雲的頭髮：「好啊，那我等等開車去。」說完他轉頭低頭看向尹度雲：「但是媽媽等看完爸爸還要在辦公室處理事情，度雲可以乖乖待著嗎？」  
「度雲可以去找昇玟哥哥玩！」  
「昇玟哥哥也要做事啊，而且這時間他應該下班了吧。」  
蛤——尹度雲拖了長音難過地說，好吧——  
「那度雲還要去看爸爸嗎？」  
要。尹度雲認真的點點頭：「度雲想爸爸。」  
「好，那等媽媽準備一下我們一起去。」金元弼低下頭親了一下尹度雲的臉頰，後者露出嫌棄的表情。  
「喵。」魯道夫跳上沙發鑽到金元弼的大腿間，抬起頭看著他叫。  
「啊……可是我就要起來耶。」金元弼為難的看向他：「那我們晚一點再去好了。」他伸手搔起魯道夫的身體。  
「我也要。」尹度雲躺下來用頭蹭金元弼的大腿：「媽媽我也要抓抓。」  
「尹度雲你是狗嗎？」朴再興聽到了忍不住開口。  
「我是狼人。」尹度雲轉頭耳朵動了動說：「不是狗。」


	13. Chapter 13

教育組行政要點，其三  
不同物種應適用不同管教，但切勿執法過度

姜永晛熬的那些湯他也帶去了，用放在櫃子深處的保溫罐帶著。好久以前忘記是誰買的、朴晟鎮或金元弼，更久之前他們職位還沒有那麼高，天天得進辦公室卻沒有那麼多休息時間熱便當，多半要囫圇吞棗的扒完飯的時候用的。  
他們的車一兩年前買的休旅車，現在倒是很慶幸當時買的是休旅車，家裡的人口不知不覺增長到了五人，幸好尹度雲年紀還小，算是坐得下，等小孩長大一點另外兩位又沒有搬出去的話可能就要換臺車了。金元弼漫無目的地想著，督促尹度雲好好地坐上車繫上安全帶才把車駛出車庫。尹度雲很是新奇的到處摸摸看看，金元弼連忙制止了他準備打開車門的打算。  
「度雲，聽我說。」金元弼開口：「有在聽嗎？」  
「有。」尹度雲很大聲，精神飽滿的說。  
「等一下去找爸爸，要乖乖聽話，那裡是醫院，有很多生病的人跟受傷的人，大吵大鬧很丟臉。」  
「什麼是丟臉？」  
「就是羞羞臉，如果度雲羞羞臉的話媽媽回家要打度雲的屁屁。」金元弼想了一下：「然後等爸爸好，我要跟爸爸講叫他也打你的屁屁。」  
「不要！」尹度雲大喊：「我會很乖啦，不要打屁屁。」  
「好。」金元弼說：「還有等一下看到爸爸不可以撲過去，爸爸身上有傷口會痛。」  
「爸爸受傷了。」尹度雲重複了一次，眨了眨眼睛。  
「對。」金元弼點點頭，踩下剎車停在紅燈前。  
「爸爸為什麼會受傷？」  
「嗯……」金元弼想了想：「我們的工作本來就很容易受傷。」  
他確實沒有想過該怎樣跟尹度雲解釋他們工作的複雜性，對小孩而言「受傷」好像是一件很不得了的事情，尤其又住了醫院。「不是很嚴重，但是總是要小心一點。」  
尹度雲似懂非懂的點點頭，又重新陷入沈默，看著車窗外一盞盞路燈向後飛奔著。金元弼看他沒有要講話也不會主動搭話，車上設備的燈條亮著藍色的光芒，他看著照後鏡裡後面慢慢跟上的車燈嘆了口氣。

對獵人而言，朴晟鎮受過的傷並不嚴重，金元弼自己就受過更棘手的傷、甚至差點失去性命，朴晟鎮也曾在任務中直接失去意識昏迷了將近一個月，相較而言只是一個槍傷、也沒有打中動脈根本算是一塊蛋糕、如果他堅持要回家的話也許醫療部評估過就可以回家了，反正他們家裡還有金元弼可以看照。  
所以金元弼到病房的時候他已經好整以暇地坐在病床上開始處理公事。  
「從來不知道你這麼認真。」金元弼笑他，尹度雲跑了過來，謹記著金元弼說他不可以撲上去而只是用手抓著他的棉被：「爸爸還會不會痛？」  
「嗯，有一點點痛。」朴晟鎮用手指捏了一個小小的距離，回答了尹度雲才抬起頭看向金元弼：「突然有個棘手的案子，上面希望我能盡快處理，我精神挺好的，就拜託人先送過來了。」  
「你自己知道輕重就好。」金元弼說著把保溫罐拿出來放到朴晟鎮床上的桌板上：「這是永晛先生煮的補湯，說要給你喝的。」  
「他一隻吸血鬼怎麼會煮這種東西？」朴晟鎮打開了保溫罐，一時之間藥草的味道四散在病房裡，連尹度雲也忍不住拉著金元弼的衣服說自己也想吃一口。  
「剛剛在家裡不吃。」金元弼笑他，還是用湯匙舀了一口給他喝：「不知道……可能再興哥教他的？」  
「別傻了，朴再興自己都不會做了。」朴晟鎮拿起另一根湯匙喝了起來：「還真挺好吃的。」  
「那應該就是因為自己貪吃所以學著做來吃吧。」金元弼推論，又給尹度雲喝了一口：「雖然說是補湯，可是當一般入冬時吃得也挺不錯啊，暖暖身體。」  
「吸血鬼哪需要暖暖身體。」  
「哎呦想這麼多幹嘛、既然吃什麼都沒差不就要試過各式各樣的食物嗎？」金元弼拍拍他的手：「你先慢慢吃，我去看一下醫療部。」  
朴晟鎮看得出來那補湯明顯是兩人份的，金元弼大概只喝了幾口就擱著了，也不知道有沒有要回來喝的打算。倒是尹度雲很自動的爬上床拿起湯匙一口一口喝了起來。  
「那不是你的，度雲。」朴晟鎮懶懶地說，只把桌上的公文放到一邊以免尹度雲潑到。  
「我喝一點點就好，媽媽不會發現的。」尹度雲說著，也就只多喝了幾口便乖乖地放下了湯匙，拿出口袋裡的火柴盒小汽車玩了起來，還不忘記跟朴晟鎮炫耀：「這是永晛哥哥送我的。」  
「哦，真的嗎？」朴晟鎮抬眼看了一眼，小孩抓著玩具車在桌板上前後滑著，身後的尾巴開心的搖來晃去，他伸手揉了揉他的頭髮。  
「爸爸快點好起來，帶度雲去遊樂園玩。」尹度雲突然抬起頭說：「好不好嘛。」  
「當然好，怎麼突然想去遊樂園？」朴晟鎮挑起眉毛問。  
「在電視上看到的！感覺很好玩！」小孩揮舞著雙手興奮地說：「有會咻咻咻的車子！還有轉圈圈！」  
「好，等爸爸好就帶你去玩。」朴晟鎮才說完，金元弼就推門走了進來：「在說要去哪裡？」  
「度雲說想去遊樂園。」朴晟鎮回答：「說等我傷好了一起去。」  
「當然好了。」金元弼瞇起眼睛說：「度雲有沒有偷喝我的湯！自首無罪！」  
尹度雲很是配合的舉起了雙手：「我只喝了兩口！真的！」  
「兩口沒關係，度雲真棒。」金元弼低下頭親了一下尹度雲的頭頂，才端著剩下的湯到病床旁邊的椅子上坐著喝。  
「你剛去看什麼了？」  
「有一部分的醫療部在翻新，去看一下。」金元弼說：「感覺挺不錯的。」  
「希望如此。」朴晟鎮應話：「吸血鬼部的在問關於讓他們那隻混血出任務的建議，你覺得呢？」  
「我覺得可以試試？先從簡單的任務開始。」金元弼偏頭想了想：「我記得他很穩定，應該沒有大問題。」  
「我也這麼記得。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「下次開會討論一下吧。」趁最近受傷不能出任務把行政的工作一口氣做完。


	14. Chapter 14

教育組行政要點，其四  
授課時需注意各種族的特性，因材施教

朴晟鎮只住了幾天院，接著就轉到了辦公室慢慢的把這幾天累積的文件處理完。雖然出任務的天數不多，可是如果打算之後還要休假出門玩的話也得把事情處理完，金元弼的說法是他畢竟有傷在身不要花太多精力處理比較好，於是他現在過著每天由金元弼下班回來時幫忙把公文帶回家給他，晚上花大約一小時處理完再帶回去的滋潤生活。  
「你過得太好了，都變胖了。」朴再興鄙視的看著他。朴晟鎮聽到了不屑地挑起一邊的眉毛：「那你倒是說說你最近有沒有去訓練？雖然沒有變重但是肌肉量肯定變少了吧。」  
「我本來就不是靠肌肉量取勝的。」朴再興毫不在意：「我們是以智取勝。」  
「話雖這麼說，你最近都不用任務嗎？」朴晟鎮又問：「我剛看到你的薪水單，除了上次任務那筆幾乎沒有了啊。」  
「你幹嘛看我的薪水單。」朴再興瞪他一眼。  
「因為你的薪水單是先到我這裡才轉去吸血鬼部門啊。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩：「別忘裡我職位比你大——」  
「喔。」朴再興沒好氣地回頭繼續盯著電視上的遊戲畫面：「官大了不起。」  
「我是關心你。」朴晟鎮說：「我聽到他們在討論妳的事，畢竟上次永晛先生的事情他們還是有些起疑，打算把你的任務量減少。」  
「我打算自己去外頭接一些簡單的小任務。」朴再興說：「我有一些管道可以拿到委託……金額不少。」  
「錢夠齁？」朴晟鎮不信任的挑眉：「那我真的打算搬家喔。」  
「原來你問這麼多就是為了這個目的嗎！」朴再興叫了起來：「搬啊！這點錢我出得起啦！況且現在有姜永晛這個大金主別擔心啊。」  
「大家一起住的出點錢不算什麼啦。」在廚房裡忙著的姜永晛朝著外面喊。  
「有錢真好。」朴再興沒忍住感嘆。  
趁著金元弼正巧新部門成立的事情也告一個段落，晚餐結束後朴晟鎮去洗碗時一面吃著水果一面跟姜永晛才開始討論給尹度雲找學校的事。  
「問題是他是狼人、感覺去外面一般學校就會被欺負，然後他一欺負回去就不得了了。」姜永晛托著腮幫子說：「什麼霸凌之類的事情，我看多了。」  
「你真的比我們還更社會化。」金元弼感嘆：「那……讓他進組織訓練？」  
「你們組織？」姜永晛一愣：「你們也教這種的？」  
「什麼這種的，當然教啊，我們很多小孩都是從基礎教育開始教的。」金元弼挺起胸：「我們還有員工幼稚園呢。」  
「幸福企業。」朴再興在一邊插嘴補充。  
「我以為獵人很少生兒育女的。」  
「獵人是不太會生小孩，但是我們行政人員跟醫護人員等等內勤的人數還是不少的。」金元弼解釋：「畢竟全世界的正規獵人組織都歸總部管，感覺是小眾但是整體而言還是挺多人的。」  
「所以你的職位真的很高囉？」姜永晛瞪大眼睛。  
「高是高，但我的部門不大所以手下的人挺少的。」金元弼說：「扯遠了，那我先去問問入學的方案，然後，」他瞇起眼睛笑著看向在一邊玩玩具的尹度雲，雙眼閃著光：「可以來安排出去度假了。」

「傷口不礙事吧？」金元弼說了想泡澡問朴晟鎮要不要一起：「外皮應該癒合的差不多了。」  
「嗯，差不多，不礙事。」朴晟鎮看了一眼以防萬一還貼著人工皮的傷口：「其實癒合的差不多了，前幾天換藥你也有看到。」  
「所以才想說來泡澡。」金元弼一邊拆開他前幾天網購的沐浴球包裹：「哥你看我買的這個！外面的融化裡面會有小船跑出來！很可愛！」  
「好。」朴晟鎮無奈的看了他一眼：「要泡澡先去洗浴缸，我們很久沒有泡了。」  
「我早上洗過啦。」金元弼歡快地說：「好久沒有泡了，最近終於閒下來、要好好來洗個舒舒服服的澡。」  
「哦，預謀很久。」朴晟鎮挑挑眉：「好吧，就陪你洗。」  
把浴缸放滿水還需要一點時間，金元弼把換下來要洗的衣服堆在洗衣籃裡，朴晟鎮往浴室裡看了一眼：「新家要有大一點的浴室才行。」要放一個大大的浴缸。  
「嗯。」金元弼點點頭，夠給兩個人的。  
說起來一起洗澡也是最近的事。朴晟鎮因為腿傷有些動作不方便，權衡之下金元弼才陪著他洗，以免發生了什麼意外，也順便直接幫他清洗傷口。現在傷口雖然好的差不多，既然都開始了索性繼續下去倒也無妨。朴晟鎮開始每天等著金元弼回家才放好熱水等他一起洗，這時才覺得原先一個人洗澡還覺得有些大的浴室現在看來確實小了點。  
也是因為關係的改變連帶著生活習慣也有些不同，再加上又多了幾個人口、朴再興眼看也沒有要搬出去的打算，這個狀況看來也不太會再出長期任務，朴晟鎮才提議說要搬家、買間大一點的房。不然讓兩個大男人擠在一間單人房裡確實也是委屈了他們。  
「要有庭院，如果可以的話想要有書房，然後有一面大大的落地窗。」金元弼踏進浴缸坐在邊緣上，晃著雙腳適應有些燙的水溫：「辦公桌放在旁邊，晚上工作的時候一抬頭就可以看到星星跟月亮。」  
「然後房間裡要放大大的雙人床，還有要給度雲一間自己的房間、再興哥跟永晛先生的房間……」他一邊彎著手指算，朴晟鎮也走過來坐在旁邊，金元弼低頭看起他腳上貼得好好的傷口，伸手用圓圓扁扁的手指溫柔地滑過，隔著人工皮跟紗布的觸感有些奇怪，熱水的蒸氣讓他眼鏡起霧看不太清楚，朴晟鎮突然湊了過來雙手捧起他的臉龐吻了他的嘴唇。  
「哥？」金元弼一愣。  
「沒事。」朴晟鎮撇開頭，率先坐進了浴缸裡。他們的浴缸太小，得收起雙腳才擠得進兩個男人，金元弼鼓起腮幫子，也彎著膝蓋坐到了朴晟鎮對面。  
「洗澡就別帶眼鏡了吧。」朴晟鎮伸手把金元弼的眼鏡拿了下來：「眼睛明明這麼可愛的，遮起來多可惜。」  
「哥的眼睛才最漂亮呢。」金元弼眨眨眼睛，四目相交：「真的好漂亮啊。」


	15. Chapter 15

教育組行政要點，其五  
不適任者總部保有調離或退職的權利

因為浴缸小而彎著腿剛好讓朴晟鎮的傷口不必泡在水裡，金元弼興奮地玩著剛才溶出來飄在水面上的小船。  
「度假的話，想去哪裡？」朴晟鎮在一陣陣水聲中開口問。  
「你的傷口如果好得快的話，想去海邊。」金元弼說：「想看海。」  
他們從前生長在走幾分鐘就能見到海的地方。半夜可以趁著父母不在時偷偷跑出去，躺在沙灘上聽著海浪數著星星。海水鹹鹹的味道組織成了他們的童年，伴隨著故事書的回憶。  
金元弼的頭髮因為碰了水而捲了起來，朴晟鎮伸手把吸了水落在眼前的瀏海往後梳：「頭髮長了。」  
「那就去剪啊。」金元弼說，手指輕輕一推，小船乘風破浪漂到朴晟鎮面前。他垂眸看著塗裝不甚精美的小船在薰衣草口味紫色的水裡漂啊漂。  
「嗯。」朴晟鎮點點頭，浴室因為熱水而起霧，他伸手握住金元弼的腳踝，小力的捏著。  
多數的時候沒有人講話，浴室裡只有因為動作而激起水花的水聲，還有抽風機烘烘運轉的聲音。  
雖然生活在靠海的城市，金元弼依舊怕水，從在訓練時游泳的成績都是壓線過的，之後總部再把他派去一次得下水的任務大失利之後也逐漸理解了每個人都有屬於自己的長處與短處，便不再為難他。  
他只是喜歡海風帶來那鹹鹹的味道，還有被風吹亂的頭髮，香草冰淇淋配著海岸線的蜿蜒，朴晟鎮一手牽著他，一手拿著冰淇淋甜筒。朴晟鎮的姊姊會來喊他們該回家吃飯了，有幾次他們會調皮的躲起來，事後再被朴晟鎮的爸媽臭罵一頓。但也是因此金元弼才能這麼快的融入他們家裡。  
「小時候你一直不希望我也參加訓練的。」金元弼突然說。  
「嗯，是啊。」朴晟鎮聽他提起小時候的是，便也順著他講下去：「因為我覺得要你上戰場也太過慘忍。」  
「還好吧。」金元弼聳聳肩：「我覺得我跟其他人相比並不遜色吧。」  
你很優秀，但問題不在這裡。朴晟鎮說，一雙眼深深的看進金元弼的眼底，那瞬間他覺得朴晟鎮的眼睛好像會吸人靈魂那樣，平時總閃著光的眼眸像無星的夜空深沉，他說不出話，朴晟鎮握住他的手，在水裡移動引起的水聲在浴室裡因為回音而被放大了幾倍。  
「我不想你受傷，我害怕失去你，從小時候、到現在都是一樣的。」  
我也是。金元弼嚅囁道。朴晟鎮沒有說到底是對誰而言的慘忍，可他清楚地記得那天跟在老師旁邊第一次出的圍攻任務，金元弼第一槍在扣下板機時眼睛緊緊閉著不敢看的模樣。又或者是自己要一次次承擔起可能失去他的風險太過慘忍，他沒說，金元弼這麼了解他的話應該會懂的吧，他想。  
「我想要一輩子都跟哥在一起。」金元弼邊撥弄著水花邊說：「一輩子。」

金元弼先起來了，把身體洗乾淨弄乾之後說有些事要處理先去了客廳。朴晟鎮才慢慢的從水裡起來，重複著金元弼剛才做過的動作，放掉了浴缸裡的水，還順手用洗澡水刷了浴缸跟馬桶。  
那艘玩具船轉著圈子被卡在排水口上，歪歪斜斜地躺著。朴晟鎮撿了起來，用清水大致沖了遍，放到洗手台上。  
他洗完澡沒有打算做事，簡單披了件浴袍半臥在床上打掌上遊戲機。其實是金元弼買回來的，但沒什麼時間玩。他就接手下來自己創了一個帳號，鳩佔鵲巢的打起遊戲，進度甚至比金元弼前面許多。  
金元弼過了一會兒才進了房間。慢慢地走進來，他走路速度一向不快，朴晟鎮因為在破關也只是開口問了句：「好了啊。」  
「嗯。」金元弼點點頭，儘管他知道朴晟鎮應該看不到，把因為到客廳去怕著涼而穿的外套脫了下來，爬到床上去湊到朴晟鎮旁邊。  
「嗯？」朴晟鎮感覺到身邊的熱氣，轉頭看了金元弼一眼，正好對上金元弼預謀已久的一個吻。戀人伸手搶下手中的遊戲機，隨手放到床邊的矮櫃上，以手撐著身體半跪在他身上。  
朴晟鎮自然沒有打算拒絕這個吻，緊緊地抱住他，加深了這個吻。有些急躁而粗魯的，他收緊的手勁有些大——畢竟這彷彿是他們遲了數年的性愛，在明知自己喜歡對方的情況下自然連夢裡都曾經想著對方而驚醒。金元弼沒有反抗的意思，他大概知道了他早有打算。  
「真不像你。」金元弼笑他，朴晟鎮聳聳肩：「遇上你我確實也不像我自己。」  
「傷口還行吧？」金元弼又問。  
「你說呢？」朴晟鎮勾起微笑，因為意識到了他的意思，接下來的行為變簡單得多，但金元弼卻抬手打掉他伸往慾望的手，逕自拉下他浴袍下唯一的衣物，張大嘴把朴晟鎮粗而挺的硬屌納入口中，壓縮著口腔吸吐。他的技巧有些生疏，可是看著自己的心上人在為自己口交就已經是一件多麼令人興奮的事了。朴晟鎮急忙退了出來，彎下腰親吻半跪在床上的金元弼，接著就他這個姿勢，把手指探進他的後穴。  
「你自己弄好了？」朴晟鎮一愣。  
「身為一個後勤不是應該把一切都準備好等著自己的前線來嗎？」金元弼笑問，噘起臀部輕輕磨蹭著朴晟鎮的慾望，後者嘖了聲，二話不說扶著他的腰桿從背後慢慢挺入。

「嗯——不要了、不行了、快、點……」金元弼一面哭咽著一面配合著朴晟鎮的頻率往後挺。他發現元弼真正的叫床聲比他夢裡任何一次都要來的美妙，喘著粗氣加快了抽送的動作，金元弼發現他又脹了一圈，紮紮實實地填滿他，每一次進出都帶出一些粉紅色的軟肉，再結實的挺進。  
不愧是現任的獵人，有在鍛鍊的體力確實不凡。即使因為受傷而休息了幾個星期也不見荒廢。金元弼被幹的整個人趴在床上，一手支撐著身體，一手才伸向自己在空氣中兀自挺立的慾望，卻被朴晟鎮一把抓住：「你可以的。」他說，金元弼沒有懂他所謂的可以是什麼，還是乖乖的把手放了下來，呻吟中帶了點撒嬌地哭音：「那你快點、再快一點……」  
他是已經哭了出來，眼淚融合了太多情緒從眼眶裡滑落，整張臉皺在一起，不停抽噎著。朴晟鎮聞言卻放慢了速度，但每一下都紮實的頂到深處，戳在他的敏感處上，讓金元弼不能再把臉埋在枕頭裡而是仰著頸子喘著氣，突然絞緊了腸壁在無聲的尖叫中抓緊床單，在毫無觸碰的情況下射了出來。  
他順著朴晟鎮的意轉了身躺下來，戀人把他緊緊抱在懷裡。他還沒釋放，深埋在他體內的性器還挺硬著：「……還要。」金元弼嚅囁道。「嗯？」朴晟鎮沒有聽清楚，還想著就這樣自己打出來也無妨，金元弼卻掙脫他的擁抱，動了動腰重複了一次：「還要。」


	16. Chapter 16

教育組行政要點，其六  
教師在合理情況內得因學生專精不同給予不同標準，但如有爭議需回報上層決定

金元弼隔天睡過頭了，但朴晟鎮也沒有打算叫他起床，倒是幫他打了電話去總部請了假，然後要姜永晛不必準備他們兩個的，等他處理完才進了廚房簡單做了自己跟金元弼的那份。  
剛煮好，朴再興滿嘴食物的問是不是該去叫他起床，金元弼就拖著腳步從樓上下來了，尹度雲迎了上去用笨笨的聲音道了早安。  
「我幫你請了假。」朴晟鎮說：「所以不用趕。」  
「啊，這樣啊。」金元弼一邊這麼回答著一邊拉開餐桌上的椅子坐了下來，小狼人晃著尾巴一蹦一蹦的坐回到了他的對面：「那麼今天一整天就空下來了呢。」可是起的太晚，吃完早餐大概就要開始準備午餐了吧。金元弼看著朴晟鎮把準備好的早餐放到桌上時碎唸起來：「不然應該趁著個時間出去玩的。」  
「遊樂園！」尹度雲放下手中才剛抓起來的三明治說：「度雲想去遊樂園！爸爸上次有答應我了！」  
「啊，是齁。」朴晟鎮被這麼一講才愣了幾秒答應下來：「要今天去嗎？你會不會太累？」最後一句話是對著金元弼說的，那雙眼睛看過來時讓金元弼忍不住想起昨天晚上的種種，不由得出神了幾秒：「啊、還好。」我的體力也沒你想像中的差。  
朴再興聽到兩個人的對話笑了起來：「昨晚做了什麼？晟鎮還特地做了早餐給你。」  
「元弼兒很可愛。」朴晟鎮說：「要好好疼愛才行。」昨天撒嬌著說好久沒吃到晟鎮哥做的早餐了，以免之後他又黏著我說要什麼，還是趕緊做給他吃。  
「不是吧，明明就很喜歡的吧。」朴再興笑起來：「嘴巴硬。」  
「嗯，所以呢？」朴晟鎮聳聳肩一臉滿不在乎：「總之今天去遊樂園的話，跟不跟？」

結果這趟短短的一日遊，最興奮的是姜永晛。  
從一坐上車就因為體型問題被指派去坐在朴晟鎮旁邊的駕駛座，提議者尹度雲被安定的固定在後座，可是一路上十分明顯的感覺到兩人是多麼的興奮。  
「尹度雲也就算了，你到底在興奮什麼。」朴再興終於看不下去，對著坐在副駕駛座不斷東張西望的大齡吸血鬼不耐煩的問。  
「第一次這樣全家出去玩，很興奮耶！」  
全家。  
朴再興一直沒有好好細想關於「家」的定義，反正工作完要回家面對同事的邀約也總是可以很順口的說出「不行，今天要早點回家」這樣的話應該對每個人來說都是很正常的事，他自然不會多想。  
「我可不要跟這隻臭吸血鬼當同一家人。」朴晟鎮說。  
「晟鎮先生，不要這樣嘛。」姜永晛笑嘻嘻的說：「我真的很高興可以認識你們。」真心的，真的。  
總覺得那一天起來就會發現脖子上有兩個洞呢。金元弼在一旁幽幽說了一句。  
「不會啦，我技術很好的，就算被咬了也不會怎痛的，就當作捐了一次血，我估量很準的。」不信你問再興。  
「這並不是重點喔。」金元弼說。  
「不要亂吸我的男朋友。」  
在一旁聽這這些對話討的朴再興瞬間開始質疑自己到底都身陷在怎樣的怪人之中，殊不知自己其實也是怪人之一。  
朴晟鎮在遊樂園售票口買了票，尹度雲一下就掙脫了金元弼原先握著他的手，「我要玩這個、這個還有——」  
「嗯，我們度雲想玩的都玩吧。」金元弼跟在後面勾起微笑，揉了揉他的頭髮。「我也要玩。」姜永晛靠在尹度雲的身後說：「雲霄飛車！」  
遊樂園因為是平日的關係，也沒什麼小孩，遠處有一些遊客、還有幾團大學生。這間遊樂園規模不是太大，亮點是除了遊樂設施之外還有小小座的動物園。  
為了讓尹度雲可以不要被旁人側目，他們花了一點心思把他的耳朵跟尾巴藏了起來，「真的露餡就說是打扮啊，現在不是很多小朋友都會帶什麼獸耳的髮箍嗎？很正常啦。」姜永晛說著伸手去牽著尹度雲的手。  
「你真懂現在的小孩。」朴晟鎮涼涼的說。  
一行人中最老跟最小的一馬當先衝在最前面，把在地圖上圈起來的遊樂設施都玩了一遍，姜永晛拉著朴再興一起玩了最危險的雲霄飛車（因為尹度雲不能玩），在金元弼凹不過尹度雲的央求陪他上了海盜船，朴再興跟朴晟鎮坐在一邊的長凳上看著三個人走進隊伍裡。  
「你不去玩嗎？」朴晟鎮問，用下巴指了指不遠處。  
「暫時不想。」朴再興說：「有件事想要問問你。」  
「嗯？」  
「你覺得，家是什麼？」  
「家是，」朴晟鎮抬頭看著三個人打打鬧鬧的走上了塗裝華麗且不實用的船隻：「你用盡生命也要回到他身邊的人所在的地方。」

離開遊樂園前金元弼跟站在路邊穿著布偶裝正在發氣球的熊先生拿了一顆，遞給尹度雲。  
「我在電影裡看過，這是氣球。」尹度雲好奇地用手掌碰了碰氣球的橡膠表面：「媽媽，我們以前那裡沒有氣球。」  
「那想不想去看到更多，在家裡看不到的，在以前也沒有看過的東西？」  
想要。尹度雲用力的點點頭，眼睛閃著光看向金元弼：「我想要看更多東西——」  
「度雲啊，」金元弼摸摸他的頭：「那我們去上學好不好？」


	17. Chapter 17

教育組行政要點，其七  
教師應遵守自律原則不應於課堂上傳輸不正確的觀念，如國族歧視或宗教宣傳等

找學校的任務最後落到了姜永晛頭上。  
「你還真的這麼喜歡這小傢伙啊。」朴再興看了一眼姜永晛。  
「是啊，不得不說元弼把他教的很好。他一點都不像我之前遇到那些沒禮貌的臭狼人，他這麼可愛。」姜永晛一邊說一邊把瀏覽著手上平板電腦上顯示的學校網頁：「其實我看了看，覺得可能還是進他們組織的學校最妥當……」  
「我們組織的學校嗎？」朴再興湊過去，看到他手上的網頁整顯示著什麼貴族學校之類的字樣，搖了搖頭：「得了吧，這種學校讓度雲去的話還不整死他。」讓他去寵物學校還差不多，朴再興一把搶過平板搜尋了訓犬學院又還給姜永晛。  
「所以我覺得不適合啊。」他看也不看，隨手就把網頁關了起來，聽到尹度雲在廚房裡跟另外兩人一起準備晚餐時歡樂的笑聲：「度雲應該會想要跟他的爸爸媽媽一樣當獵人吧？」  
「可是他真正的爸爸媽媽不是就是被獵人殺的嗎？」朴再興用力地眨了眨眼：「你都沒有想過為什麼他對晟鎮他們一點敵意都沒有？」  
「也許在他眼中他們是他的救命恩人。」姜永晛偏頭說：「狼人獵人不是很多個嗎？所以……嗯，他爸媽不是晟鎮先生殺的？」  
「應該不是。」朴再興說：「我覺得以金元弼的個性如果是朴晟鎮殺的他沒辦法這麼自然的跟他相處。」  
「這樣啊。」姜永晛點點頭當作同意：「他們都是很好的人。」  
「嗯，我不覺得。」朴再興又聳聳肩：「你只是沒有被他欺負過而已。」他起身走向廚房對著三個人喊著問說晚餐要吃什麼，煮好了沒。  
「不、他們願意包容你這個朋友就已經足夠好了。」  
「如果你是想鋪陳自己是個多好的男朋友的話還是省省吧。」朴再興翻了一個白眼，尹度雲手上拿著一小碗東西從裡面跑了出來，塞到了朴再興的手裡：「爸爸說要你嚐嚐味道。」  
朴再興低頭看著那碗紅通通的湯，裡面飄著幾片青菜還有一小塊番茄，張口喝了一小口，尹度雲的尾巴在身後搖啊搖的：「怎麼樣？」  
「還行，有點淡。」他把湯遞給姜永晛，後者也跟著喝了一口：「不錯啊。」他說。  
「好耶。」尹度雲接回碗，一蹦一蹦的又跑回廚房去。  
「我是想說，」姜永晛看著尹度雲跑回廚房的背影說：「這感覺真好，就像家一樣……」就是房間太小了，不好。  
「啊就說要搬家了嘛。」朴再興說：「怎樣，一個人久了會想要跟人群住在一起嗎？」  
「當然，你遇到我的時候不就是在上學嗎？」姜永晛笑了起來：「一個人就了就會想要去人多的地方……時間一久也會想要回到一個人的生活。」很正常啦。他說。  
活的時間長自然遇到的事情也多了起來，朴再興儘管年紀不若姜永晛那樣年長，也是比同輩多上將近一倍的數字，如果說見識比較多好像有些狂妄，但真要說起來的話，僅僅是看著身邊的人一一老去就是件慘忍的事了。  
他不敢想像姜永晛都見過怎樣的事情，就跟他也不想想像要是有一天朴晟鎮跟金元弼都離他而去的日子會是怎樣。  
感情有所寄託使人安全也使人危險。

最後學校還是金元弼決定的，收養尹度雲當時也是在組織裡鬧得沸沸揚揚，跟組織裡的人提起當時那隻小狼人也都還有印象，被關在鐵籠裡半夜發出小聲地嗚咽聲。  
「首席大人養得真好。」金元弼把小孩帶去辦公室要申請入學的時候坐在他對面的同事這麼說：「那時候還瘦瘦小小一隻的。」  
「對啊我們度雲兒，多可愛。」金元弼笑嘻嘻的伸手捏了捏尹度雲的臉頰，被小狼人一掌撥開：「你還記得前陣子近來那隻嗎？他現在在學院怎麼樣？」  
「挺不錯的吧，上次考核也拿到了不錯的成績，眼看就可以晉級了。」  
「這樣啊，那度雲兒應該可以直接進那班吧，畢竟我們平常在家也會教……」狼人都放在同一班帶應該比較容易。  
「應該各有利弊。」他轉頭看到尹度雲好奇地做到金元弼的位置上東看看西看看。  
「我想要做就近觀察，關於狼人能不能完全融入團體，所以如果有更多實驗體就好了。」金元弼一邊說一邊揉亂尹度雲深咖啡色的頭髮，摩擦著髮叢中長出那對獸耳。  
「但旻浩那班已經快要結業了，他現在加入會不會跟不上……」  
「你不相信我？」金元弼挑眉：「他可是被一個吸血鬼獵人還有狼人獵人組組長帶大的喔？」還有一隻千年吸血鬼，對不起啊永晛先生。他在心裡想。  
「也是，我相信您的判斷。」那就跟一般人入學一樣把申請表填完拿去教育組交就可以了，但還是要通過鑑定考試才可以。  
「我知道，來度雲，我們走。」金元弼揚揚手中那份已經填完的申請表說，小狼人被金元弼一喊急急忙忙跳下椅子還不忘跟同事揮揮手說了聲再見。


	18. Chapter 18

教育組行政要點，其八  
教材得有適當改變，如教材有大量偏離現況則應提出修改申請

「一般上學都要帶什麼？鉛筆盒？書？筆記本？」  
金元弼坐在客廳的地毯上幫尹度雲手書包碎碎唸著：「我太久沒上學不記得了啦！」  
太陽從沒有拉窗簾的落地窗照進來，灑滿了客廳，房間充滿了太陽的味道，暖暖的。春天剛到還涼涼的時候的陽光最棒了。  
姜永晛懶洋洋的躺在窗戶旁邊的沙發上看他剛買來的小說：「嗯……差不多？手帕？」  
「擦口水用嗎？」朴再興冷不防插了一句話。  
「你才擦口水。」尹度雲說。  
「度雲，不可以這樣。」朴晟鎮喊他。小狼人哼哼著跑去窩在姜永晛腳邊，看著金元弼把他上學要用的東西一股腦的通通擺在地上拖著腮幫子思考的樣子。  
「反正不是都在你們上班那裡嗎？他缺什麼再去找你拿就好了啊。」姜永晛看他如此煩惱也忍不住笑出來。「不行啦，我們那邊門禁很嚴的他根本進不來。」金元弼搖搖頭。  
「那交代一下老師？」  
「老師階級不夠高進不來的。」金元弼又說。  
好吧。姜永晛重新把注意力放回小說上，留下金元弼繼續對著那張入學通知煩惱。  
大門傳來鑰匙轉動的聲音是尹度雲先發現的，從姜永晛腳邊刷一下站了起來：「爸爸回來了！」興奮地衝向門邊，大門才被推了開來，朴晟鎮提著他上班用的公事包：「嗨，度雲。」他接著注意到金元弼坐在地上：「你不是從昨天晚上就在研究了嗎？」  
「我覺得會少了什麼。」金元弼說：「就跟我們每一次出任務有時候會覺得好像沒帶什麼，就會真的沒帶到某種東西。」  
「那就回家隔天再給他帶去就好啦，你怎麼這麼好笑。」朴晟鎮拎著公事包打算先上樓換身衣服，經過金元弼時順手把他的頭髮揉亂，惹的後者鼓起腮幫子氣鼓鼓的說：「很好笑嗎？」  
「你簡直像個老媽子。」朴再興說。  
「我現在好擔心度雲去學校會被欺負，他這麼可愛。」  
「可愛才不會被欺負吧。」  
「不管啦。」金元弼說，把地上的東西一一裝進了他替他準備的小包包，接著拿出他舊的那支手機：「來，這個給你。」  
「手機！」尹度雲開心地接過，馬上轉頭搖著手中的手機對姜永晛說：「我也有了！」  
「天啊，」朴再興扶額：「你該不會跟小孩炫耀你有手機吧？」  
「……才沒有。」  
「你前面這段空白讓我很不安，你已經……幾歲了？不要這麼幼稚好嗎。」  
「九百八十二歲。」  
「我一直以為你才八百多歲欸？」  
「可見你的神族鼻子也是會失靈的啊，我想那是因為我中間好像前前後後有睡掉快一百年吧哈哈哈。」  
「哇賽你這個大廢物。」  
「永晛哥哥一直跟我炫耀說只有他有手機我沒有。」尹度雲轉過頭補了一槍。  
「我已經不知道該說睡了一百多年比較垃圾還是跟一個小孩炫耀你有手機比較垃圾了。」

尹度雲上學那天是朴晟鎮開車載他去的，金元弼跟他坐在後座，背包裡放了準備好的上學用具，還有姜永晛幫他帶的零食。  
「我覺得你是不是比他還要緊張。」朴晟鎮說，雖然是問句用的卻是肯定的語氣。金元弼知道這句話一定是在說他，於是笑了起來：「是啊。」度雲兒緊張嗎？當事人反而搖了搖頭：「我很期待。」  
「度雲啊，遇到有人欺負你打你的話，打得過就打回去，知道了嗎？」朴晟鎮說。  
「好。」尹度雲格外認真地點頭。  
「記得打人不可以被發現，知道了嗎？」朴晟鎮又說：「上學不可怕的，做好自己要做的事，我知道你可以做得很好的。」  
「我會很棒。」尹度雲說：「度雲要拿第一名。」  
汽車開進了停車場，金元弼拉著尹度雲的手送他到學院在的那層樓門口。  
「媽媽，我去上學了。」尹度雲鬆開他的手，轉頭對金元弼說。  
「好，度雲小心，掰掰。」  
金元弼揮手看著尹度雲推開走廊的大門，背影消失在門板的另一邊。


End file.
